Inquietudes de un adolescente
by GixKey
Summary: Crecer trae consigo demasiadas situaciones, algunas más benéficas que otras, sin embargo, el cambio hormonal es el de mayor tamaño y el que genera más frustración el los jóvenes, me pregunto ¿cómo lidiarán con los problemas de la adolescencia?
1. Las dudas de Patamón

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFICTION - TAKARI**

 **Capítulo 1. Las dudas de Patamón**

-TK ¿Qué es un beso?-me pregunta de pronto mi amigo interrumpiendo mi desayuno y captando no solo mi atención sino también el de mi madre quien sonríe ante la pregunta y me dirige una mirada curiosa la cual me pone algo nervioso.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso Patamón?-le respondo dedicándole una mirada compresiva

-Bueno, escuché el otro día en tu escuela que unas niñas decían algo respecto a un beso como la más grande muestra de amor, así que me surgió esa duda-explica tranquilo mi amigo-También dijeron que no había nada más bello que estar enamorado, ¿has estado enamorado?

-Bueno...-comienzo a hablar dubitativo mientras siento el rubor invadir mi rostro ante la leve risa de mi madre-¿por qué no me ayudas un poco?- le dirijo el comentario a ella ante su negación con la cabeza

-Los digimons son hasta cierto punto como niños inocentes, ahora verás antes de tiempo como me sentí cuando comenzaron Matt y tú a tener dudas respecto al crecimiento-responde divertida mi Mamá mientras suspiro derrotado-Me encantaría saber cómo resuelves esto pero debo ponerme a trabajar, sin embargo…-ella mira a Patamón-estoy segura que TK está enamorado ahora-dice ella juguetonamente entusiasmando a mi compañero y causando en mí que el color y nerviosismo aumenten.

-¡Mamá!-digo cerrando los ojos abochornado provocando su risa, prontamente me da un beso en la mejilla y tras pronunciar un "suerte" se retira de la casa haciendo que me siente nuevamente derrotado. Observo nuevamente a mi amigo que emocionado esperaba una respuesta clara de sus dudas.

En realidad con Patamón siempre era así, de la nada surgían sus preguntas tras escuchar algo que había oído, sin embargo ninguna había sido de esa índole hasta el momento, por lo que no estaba seguro de cómo explicar la situación.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta impaciente ante lo que no me queda de otra que sonreir de medio lado

-Bueno verás, un beso es el contacto que tienen los labios con otra cosa-le explico brevemente besando mi mano-de ésta forma.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de maravilloso?-pregunta extrañado

-Bueno, es porque existen muchos lugares donde se pueden dar besos, a lo que las muchachas se referían era besar otros labios, ese es un contacto un poco más…íntimo que se da en las parejas-le respondo sonriendo

-Besar otros labios…-baja la mirada meditando lo escuchado-¿se siente bien?

-Am bueno, se supone que sí porque eso se hace con la persona que te gusta-respondo levantando los hombros restándole importancia, mientras me levanto de la mesa dando por sentado el tema y recojo mi plato.

-¿Alguna vez has dado un beso en los labios de la persona que te gusta?-pregunta curioso Patamón haciendo que me ponga tan nervioso y colorado que por poco y tiro el plato que traía conmigo ante la sorpresiva pregunta.

-Em…eso no es relevante jejeje-rio nervioso aun dándole la espalda sintiendo mi cara arder al imaginar el rostro de aquella persona que desearía compartir ese momento…Kari. Rapidamente agito mi cara de un lado a otro borrando ese pensamiento.

-¿Eso es un si o no?-insiste nuevamente por lo que largo un suspiro

-Em…no, yo no…he dado mi….primer..be-beso-seguido de pronunciar esas penosas palabras me hes imposible evitar morder mi labio inferior en una clara señal de nerviosismo.

-Entonces si te gusta alguna persona ¿verdad?-continua con el interrogatorio Patamón por lo que extrañado volteo.

-A ver espera, ¿por qué tienes tanta curiosidad al respecto?-le regreso la pregunta

-Tu mamá ha dicho que estás enamorado, así que pensé que podrías contarme sobre eso, ya que las niñas lo decían mmmm…casi en el mismo estado en que estás tú pero más entusiasmadas-habla alegremente.

-Mira Patamón, lo que pasa es que…bueno, no es algo malo, en realidad eso es algo que le pasa a las personas-él me mira atento incitándome a continuar con la explicación por lo que sonrío –verás la gente se enamora y por ende inician una relación en la que se dan besos y abrazos, luego de eso si todo marcha bien pues se casan y tienen hijos. Así es como formamos las familias a diferencia de ustedes que vienen de digihuevos.

-Ya veo…-responde vagamente para mi alivio

-Bueno, recuerda que quedamos ir con Kari y Gatomón para salir, andando

Tras subir a mi cabeza nos encaminamos por la calle principal para ir a casa de los Kamiya, sin embargo cuando había poca gente mi amigo no dejaba de hacerme alguna que otra pregunta de cualquier tema o cosa que distinguía a su alrededor sin comprender.

-Patamón eres alguien muy curioso-digo divertido por su expresión en el rostro.

-Puede ser jijij-dice él-¿falta mucho? Me parece que está cerca

-Creo que sí, unas dos cuadras más y llegamos a casa de Kari-respondo apresurando el paso

Una vez en el edificio toco la puerta para toparme con una aun desaliñada Kari quien graciosamente traía el cepillo de dientes en la boca y un short de descanso para la casa, tras entrar y divisar a gatomón mi amigo decide hacerle compañía en su cuarto mientras yo espero a nuestra amiga sentado en la sala, una vez vestida me hace compañía mientras los digimos continúan su aparentemente entretenida conversación en el cuarto de la castaña.

-Lamento la demora pero estuve en una pelea con Tai por el baño-dice Kari cansinamente

-No hay problema, además los otros aún no llegan, quizás quien demore un poco más será Davis-externo divertido causando una leve risa en ella

-Hoy Patamón luce algo pensativo, ¿sucede algo malo?-me pregunta preocupada

-No no, es solo que ha estado algo…curioso, por así decirlo jejeje-respondo con una leve risa

Luego de una breve charla salen nuestros digimons con una mirada seria frente a nosotros quienes extrañados le preguntamos si tenían algún problema, finalmente es Patamón quien rompe el silencio dirigiéndose a mí.

-¿TK cómo se hacen los bebés?-tras oír su pregunta siento un respingo en el cuerpo y al notar el asombro en Kari a quien veo de reojo siento poco a poco mi cuerpo entero arder por la vergüenza de semejante pregunta.

Si bien conozco la respuesta no es un tema que me resulte como comentar con las personas, aun con mi madre o padre, ni siquiera con mis amigos, ahora delante de una niña, más aun de Kari no creo poder responder algo así.

-Y-yo..no…aaamm..ee…b-bueno no aaaa…-tratando de coordinar mis ideas con las palabras me levanto de golpe-¡No voy a contestarte eso! Ya hiciste demasiadas preguntas Patamón-exclamo cerrando los ojos y suspirando frustrado. Doy una leve mirada a Kari y mantiene su mirada al suelo súbitamente sonrojada, quien al sentir mi mirada voltea a verme y sin poder evitarlo la evado inmediatamente.

Tras un silencio como por cinco minutos sin nadie diciendo nada, es mi amigo que para mi desgracia decide romperlo.

-¿Puedo cambiar mi pregunta por otra?-dice el

-Lo que sea menos eso-digo abrumado aún por la pena.

-¿Quién te gusta?-ante su pregunta abro asombrado los ojos y siento como Kari me mira, Patamón en definitiva hace las peores preguntas.

-Si-siguiente pregunta-hablo nervioso

-¿Cuándo darás tu primer beso?-pregunta el.

Esta vez escucho claramente el "oh" de Kari por el asombro, simplemente no me atrevo a mirarla, tengo la vista clavada en el suelo sin saber que hacer o decir, jamás había externado a alguien que no había dado mi primer beso, puede que incluso no sea tan importante pero mucha gente ya lo ha dado a esta edad, y aún así, no me importó pero que lo diga frente a ella.

Kari, bueno, no se en que momento comenzó a gustarme, solo me dí cuenta de pronto que así era, puede que se deba a los tan mencionados cambios hormonales pero me fijé en ella de una forma distinta a mi "amiga". No obstante, es algo que he preferido callar para mi bienestar, soy, por mucho que me lleve bien con las personas, un ser introvertido para esos temas.

-TK ¿acaso tú…-habla pausadamente Kari

De pronto sus palabras son interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta por lo que al instante se levanta a abrir dando paso a nuestros amigos, mientras Patamón me mira

-¿estás bien?-habla preocupado por lo que asiento rápidamente-Bueno entonces…

-¡Patamón!-él me mira detenidamente-suficientes preguntas

No muy a gusto cede ante mi orden, y el resto de la tarde he tratado de evitar cruzar palabra con Kari, y al marcharse todos, incluso Davis quien tenía un compromiso familiar y se tuvo que despedir más temprano, no me quedó más remedio que acompañarla a casa, sin embargo íbamos sumergidos en un silencio sepulcral. Notaba la mirada de ella de vez en vez pero de recordar lo acontecido en su casa me apenaba y no podía verle a los ojos, aunque quizás lo esté exagerando con ella me siento sumamente apenado al respecto.

Al llegar a la entrada de su casa me despido y doy vuelta pero siento de pronto como me detiene con su mano la chaqueta que traía conmigo ese día, por lo que volteo a verle.

-No diré nada-dice de pronto extrañándome- sé que estás…apenado porque se…quizás tu secreto pero te prometo no decir nada-habla de forma segura asombrándome.

-No es..-suspiro derrotado, al final no puedo estar de este modo con ella-No es tanto como un secreto Kari, simplemente no estoy acostumbrado aaa…conversar cosas así y bueno…procuro ser…discreto, supongo, lamento si me comporté mal-digo un poco molesto conmigo mismo

-Yo…-comienza a hablar ella mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de un tenue rubor-tampoco he dado mi primer beso

Al oír tal revelación no puedo evitar mostrarme sorprendido ya que no esperaba oír algo como eso de su parte, hemos sido mejores amigos desde siempre más no comentamos aspectos así el uno con el otro, quizás porque no se había dado el caso, o en mi lugar, porque no puedo decirle que me gusta.

-Em…-comienzo sin saber que decir

-Creo que así estamos a mano ¿no?-dice ella con una tímida sonrisa por lo que me hace sonreír a mí también-Más no negaré que me asombraste con ello jijij

-No digas nada ¿quieres? Ya estábamos a mano jejeje-respondo divertido causando su risa-Gracias Kari-al observarla sonreír me siento más tranquilo- bueno me…me tengo que ir jeje.

-Si claro jeje-dice ella-te veo mañana-baja la cabeza apenada por lo que para tranquilizarla decido darle un beso en la frente, más no contaba con que levantaría de golpe su cabeza, haciendo que nuestros labios se junten en un tenue roce que sorprende a ambos, mientras en una lenta reacción nos separamos muy lentamente.

Bajo la mirada avergonzado y tras susurrar un tenue "adiós" salgo corriendo del lugar sin dar vista atrás…acabo de dar….acabamos de tener…nuestro primer…beso.

Al llegar al apartamento Patamón luce feliz y tras recostarme en la cama y recordar lo sucedido minutos antes no puedo evitar ruborizarme y moverme en la cama de menera intranquila.

-¿TK te gustó tu beso?-habla mi amigo, por un momento olvidé que venía conmigo y tras salir corriendo como lo hice no noté que nos estaban observando-Ya que no hay nadie, quiero que me respondas si te agradó o no, o ¿con quién querías tener tu primer beso?

Ignoro por completo las palabras de mi amigo que cansado de no recibir una respuesta sale del cuarto a saber dónde, mientras coloco una mano sobre mi cabeza llenándome de imágenes de la que hago llamar mi mejor amiga.

-Kari…-susurro al aire cerrando los ojos para seguidamente oír como la puerta rechina para ser cerrada. Finalmente Patamón tuvo su respuesta.


	2. Si no te importa a mí tampoco

**Capítulo 2. Si no te importa a mí tampoco**

KARI POV'S

Ha transcurrido el fin de semana y finalmente es hora de ir a clases, sin embargo este Lunes no será como los otros, no responderé de la misma forma cuando alguien pregunte que hice en mi descanso, prácticamente hice una lista de lo que podría decir de mis actividades:

Compras….sí

Salir con amigos…sí

Descansar…sí

Besar a mi mejor amigo que me gusta desde hace años…NO

¡Definitivamente no puedo decir aquello! ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! ¡¿Cómo es que llegamos a esa situación!? Y lo que es peor, estoy demasiado abrumada. Luego de aquel incidente TK salió prácticamente disparado de mi casa sin mediar palabra, y aún más horrible es el hecho que no he recibido llamada suya el resto del fin de semana, no se ha dignado a dirigirme la palabra, es evidente que me está evadiendo, ya que usualmente pasa al parque que está antes de la escuela para reunirnos y llegar juntos a la misma, sin embargo estoy aquí esperando hace 20 minutos y ni sus luces, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ¡nada! ¿Qué se cree?

Bueno acepto quizás que me encuentro frustrada, pero es compresible, es decir, luego de dar mi primer beso quisiera por lo menos verle la cara al chico que me gusta, y sin embargo estoy segura que cuando lo tenga de frente no sabré ni que decir. Entiendo el por qué me está evitando y en cierto modo me alegra ya que me da más tiempo para pensar pero…estoy aterrada de lo que suceda ahora, sé gracias a Patamón que también era el primer beso de TK y quizás quería que fuese…con alguien más. Él siempre ha sido discreto respecto a ese tipo de temas, nunca pregunta nada y mucho menos habla de sí mismo, quizás por eso fue que me gustó, es dulce, gentil, atento, misterioso, amable, atractivo, caballeroso, atlético, y….bueno estoy empezando a fantasear de este modo. Ahora lo único que quiero es hablar con él para que si bien no creo que suceda nada, no se vea afectada nuestra amistad de por medio en esto.

Rendida de esperarlo en el parque decido caminar el trayecto restante a clases y al entrar visualizo que su lugar se encuentra vacío, ¿será tanto su problema conmigo que quiso faltar a clases o es que se sentirá enfermo? Sin embargo no tengo tiempo de pensar ya que mis amigos me rodean y prontamente el profesor hace su entrada dando inicio a la primera clase.

-Supongo…que realmente no vendrá-susurro para mí misma cabizbaja

-Buenos días, disculpe la tardanza maestro, ¿me permite pasar?- pronuncia la voz que quiero oír por lo que levanto la cabeza y ahí estaba, algo sudado y despeinado pero con su encanto al mil, TK.

-Buenos días-dice el maestro-está bien, pase, sea puntual mañana por favor

Tras un asentimiento de cabeza TK entra al salón y se toma su puesto como todos los días a lado mío, si bien pensé que me seguiría ignorando sucedió al contrario, me saludó naturalmente con su sonrisa y sacó sus cuadernos, como…como si nada hubiera sucedido. Sin saber cómo reaccionar lo saludo naturalmente y pongo mi atención en clase, tal vez necesite distraerme un poco al respecto.

Al llegar el almuerzo nos sentamos junto al resto del grupo y nuevamente siento que me ignora y al mismo tiempo me habla normal, pero percibo su indiferencia, no sé si sentirme apenada, agradecida o simplemente furiosa, es decir, él sabe que fue mi primer beso, yo se lo dije y...bueno…quizás le estoy tomando demasiada importancia al asunto, después de todo fue un accidente, a lo mejor no lo considera un beso beso. Si así serían las cosas…de acuerdo.

-TK, ¿hoy tendrás entrenamiento con el equipo?-le pregunto con una falsa sonrisa

-Me parece que sí-responde él-algo de eso avisó el entrenador, ya que pronto serán las semifinales y debemos mejorar nuestra estrategia

-Así que por ustedes nos cancelaron a nosotros-interviene Davis-cambiaron el día de práctica al Viernes

-Bueno es que su temporada ya terminó-dice Yoeli-es normal que le den prioridad a los equipos restantes

-TK entonces supongo terminarás tarde tu entrenamiento ¿no?-habla Ken

-Eso creo, así que no podré verlos al salir chicos, lo siento-dice con una sonrisa caída

-Kari si no me equivoco, ustedes las porristas también tendrán entrenamiento ¿verdad?-me habla de pronto Codi llamando no solo mi atención sino también la de mi rubio amigo

-Sí así es-le digo con una sonrisa- ya que seremos enviada a la competencia junto al equipo

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntos a casa entonces Kari?-dice TK con una sonrisa un poco más…caída o…apenada.

-No gracias-ante mi respuesta tanto él como el resto se quedan mudos-creo que puedo regresarme sola, además no sé a qué hora termine

Antes de escuchar protestas el timbre suena dando por concluida la hora del almuerzo, así que me levanto primero que el resto para dirigirme al salón dejándolos con la palabra en la boca y oyendo a un Davis confundido preguntar "¿Qué le hiciste Takaishi?" Quizás debí aceptar, pero si él quiere ignorarme también puedo hacer lo mismo.

Al finalizar el día me voy al vestidor encontrándomelo en el trayecto y tras intercambiar unas sonrisas entro a cambiarme de ropa y al salir no vuelvo a mirarlo sino que me voy de lleno con las animadoras al patio para dar inicio a lo que sería un largo entrenamiento.

…

El tiempo pasa volando, sin darme cuenta se ha ido la luz del día y son ahora las 6:30, es normal ya que al incluir este periodo muchas novatas, armar la rutina cuesta un poco más de trabajo. Cansada me dirijo a las duchas y al terminar de vestirme salgo para encontrarme aTK cambiado con el uniforme normal solo en la cancha practicando tiros libres.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí?-le pregunto desde mi lugar-Según sé tú practica terminó hace una hora y media

-Así es pero quería esperarte-me dice tranquilo tomando de nuevo su balón

-Te dije que me iría sola-le digo levemente molesta

-Lo sé, pero no lo voy a permitir-ante su respuesta frunzo un poco el ceño por lo que borra su sonrisa y dirige su mirada al sueño con una sonrisa triste –Es tarde para que vayas sola a casa

Sin poder evitar estar molesta pronuncio lo primero que se me viene a la mente-Como si te importara-dicho esto él me mira asombrado y salgo de la cancha al patio seguido de él

-Kari-pronuncia mi nombre lo suficientemente alto para escucharlo y sin embargo lo ignoro

Soy seguida por él en silencio, sé que su casa está en la misma dirección y que vayamos a unos cuantos pasos distantes del otro es tonto pero me está fastidiando su presencia. Así que doy vuelta a otro lado que no es el habitual por lo que de pronto escucho su voz.

-Tu casa es por acá-dice él sorprendido

-Tomaré otra ruta-respondo-es bueno variar de vez en cuando

-Kari es peligroso, otro trayecto sería más largo, además es tarde-me dice él

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso-le hablo tajantemente-además yo quiero ir-antes de dar un paso su mano se posa fijamente sobre mi muñeca deteniendo mi posible andar y al voltear a verlo noto en su dura mirada todo signo de negación-Suéltame-es todo lo que puedo decir

-Vamos por aquí-dice señalando la habitual rutina

-No-es todo lo que digo

-Kari es suficiente-habla él molesto-no dejaré que te arriesgues solo por un berrinchito

-A ti que te importa lo que yo haga-empiezo a elevar mi tono de voz

-Me preocupo por ti-eleva su voz a la par de la mía

-Si claro, a ti no te importa nada ¡nada!-ante eso muerdo mis labios sintiendo el coraje en mí y viendo su asombro por lo que me va soltando de a poco- TK yo no sé qué tienes en la cabeza, pero si tan desagradable fue lo que sucedió ¡por lo menos dilo! No supe nada de ti luego de ello, estuve como tonta esperándote y llegas a medio hablarme hoy, prácticamente ignorándome

-Am yo…-dice él cabizbajo

-Sé que para ti solo fue una niñería ¡pero por lo menos dímelo de frente!-tras eso último siento mi respiración pesada y de pronto unas ganas de llorar, de verdad esperaba que para él eso fuera algo, si bien no era conmigo con quien quería dar ese paso, por lo menos algo tuvo que ser.

-Kari yo…comienza a hablar-..Realmente espero podamos olvidar eso

Ante sus palabras las ganas de llorar aumentan, por lo que aseguro mi bolso y me voy del lugar pasándolo de largo mientras que al voltear por un segundo lo veo allí inmóvil, me queda claro…para él esto fue insignificante. Y quedé cual tonta al decir lo que dije. TK Takaishi…ahora seremos completos extraños.


	3. Una puerta se cierra y otra se abre

**Capítulo 3. Una puerta se cierra y otra se abre**

TAKERU POV'S

¡Soy un idiota! Verdaderamente un idiota, ¿Qué lo olvide? ¿Cómo pude decirle tan solo eso? Al entrar a mi casa azoto la puerta y lanzando la mochila a un punto incierto de la casa.

-¡Ag maldición!-grito a la nada cerrando los puños y mirando al suelo con rabia cuando escucho los pasos de alguien y noto entonces la presencia preocupada de mi madre.

-TK ¿estás bien?-dice ella alterada-¿te pasó algo?

Al notar su preocupación decido controlar un poco mi carácter, no quería que ella viera esa faceta mía de la cual pocos han sido capaces de presenciar.

-No mamá, estoy bien-le respondo-perdona por el alboroto-tras decir eso suelto un cansino suspiro por lo que ella me sonríe dulcemente levantando mi vista

-Bueno, entonces dime ¿por qué estás tan enojado? No es usual verte así-pregunta con cautela

-No es nada mamá enserio-le digo desviando mi vista-solo…cosas

-Mmmm a mí esas cosas me suenan a algo-responde-ven, vamos a la sala-sin protesta la sigo hasta el sillón donde tomamos lugar sin hacer contacto visual.

-Vamos TK, habla-indica ella

-Son…tonterías-ante su mirada no puedo evitar hacer una mueca-¡odio la adolescencia! ¿Está bien? Solo es eso-digo algo frustrado causando en ella para mi confusión una leve risa

-Lo mismo dijiste de la pubertad y mira…la pasaste normal-responde ella divertida

-No me recuerdes-le digo abatido-tampoco es la mejor etapa que digamos

-De acuerdo jij-habla ella-pero entonces se trata de la adolescencia, ¿quieres hablar? ¿es sobre los cambios de tu cuerpo? Hablo de los físicos, o será de…¿sexualidad?

Ante su pregunta no puedo evitar apenarme y levantarme exaltado por ello negando fuertemente sus dudas respecto al tema que me agobiaba produciendo otra risa más de su parte, se nota que realmente disfruta este tipo de conductas.

-Si no quieres que adivine entonces dime de que se trata-dice mi madre con paciencia

-¡Me da pena! ¿bien? No…no quiero hablar pero de verdad que no te preocupes-le respondo- Además a Matt nunca le tocó que le preguntaras nada sobre su…-de pronto callo al notar su cara un tanto decaída, que torpe vengo hoy-…perdón no quise..

-No no, está bien mi amor, a él seguramente le habló más su padre-dice ella acariciando mi mejilla-pero eso me da una idea, ¿quieres hablar de tu problema con un hombre? Tal vez tu padre o Matt puedan ayudarte ya que no quieres que tu pobre madre te instruya en la adolescencia

Al decir eso con el tono tan exagerado que utilizó no pude hacer más que reír, así era mi mamá cuando quería aligerar el ambiente entre nosotros, eso me gustaba pero aun con eso dudaba de si decirle lo ocurrido con Kari era buena idea, se me hacía algo demasiado personal, aunque…ahora que lo pienso mejor nunca le he dicho que me gusta y sin embargo le aseguró a Patamaón que estaba enamorado, ¿por qué?

-Mmmm mamá…-no sabía bien como hablar de ello-¿recuerdas lo que estuvo preguntando ayer Patamón?

-Sí, ¿me dirás que le respondiste?-me dice con una sonrisa juguetona

-No, bueno jeje eso no es lo importante, sino que…-empiezo a hablar dubitativo-tu…tú le dijiste algo ayer y emmmm…¿por qué?-aun cuando bajé la cabeza podía sentir como una sonrisa traviesa era emitida en los labios de mi dulce madre

-Oh, así que se trata de eso…o mejor dicho de "ella"-dice sonriendo traviesamente produciendo un rubor y nerviosismo en mi curpo

-No-no sé a quién te refieras solo…solo quería saber-levanto lentamente la mirada-¿por qué dijiste aquello con…tanta seguridad?

-¿Estoy equivocada acaso?-dice tranquilamente e intento abrir mi boca sin embargo ninguna palabra es emitida de ésta por lo que bajo la mirada nuevamente-¿Tienes problemas con Kari cariño?

Eso fue algo demasiado directo para mí más no puedo creer que esté en lo correcto tan rápido, ¿acaso soy evidente o es un instinto materno el que logró adivinar aquello? Con ella he convivido por muchos años ya, desde antes de cumplir los 5 ya que nuestros hermanos se conocen desde muy chicos también, ella solía venir a mi casa o yo iba a la suya, era casi de diario que estuviésemos en la compañía del otro. Ella se volvió mi todo.

-TK no estoy segura de cual sea el problema pero apuesto a que no será duradero-me dice tomando mi mano-siempre he pensado que Kari es "ella", se te ve en la mirada corazón, apenas se acerca a ti y tus ojos se iluminan, además, luego de los 10 años poco antes incluso, empezaste a preocuparte aún más de tu apariencia, como lucías cuando ibas a su casa o cuando ella venía, si bien no has sido desordenado fue algo que pude notar.

Eso era cierto, cambié mucho de la noche a la mañana pensando que debía iniciar a madurar, dejar atrás al niño llorón que todos querían cuidar, pero algo que nunca quise cambiar era el perfume que utilizaba ya que una vez ella me dijo que le gustaba mucho el aroma, que era el idóneo para mí, ante esto no pude evitar sonreír, vaya que era obvio. Incluso cuando ella se alejaba por algún viaje familiar me deprimía o quejaba de estar aburrido. Realmente me gustaba.

-Lamento no poderte decir más mamá-le dije con una leve sonrisa-pero creo que debo arreglarlo por mi cuenta-ante eso ella asiente-pero muchas gracias…me levantaste el ánimo-produje una leve risita en ella y me levanté camino a la puerta principal pero antes de eso me volité-Am…por cierto…-ella me mira curiosa ante mi rubor tenue-¿será posible que esto lo podamos dejar…amm…entre nosotros? Lo de…ella-digo claramente nervioso.

Ella ríe tiernamente como suele hacerlo-claro pequeño…soy una tumba-ella me guiña el ojo divertida mientras abro la puerta y salgo con más energía dispuesto a arreglar este malentendido.

Al ir caminando voy pensando en lo sucedido, es cierto que me comporté indiferente a lo sucedido pero era porque estaba avergonzado, usualmente salimos el fin de semana o estudiamos juntos, pero después de aquello estaba demasiado apenado como para darle la cara, y pensé en todos los panoramas posibles para hablar de esto con ella, algunos donde a ella le daba igual y me decía que no me ilusionara con aquello, otros más donde no sabíamos ni que decir el uno al otro y uno más…irreal pero gustoso de imaginar era que ella estaba feliz de que hubiese sucedido. Puede que sea extraño, e incluso que su reacción no fuese pensando en el último, sino porque no me disculpé, pero sea lo que sea no dejaré que las cosas vayan mal, nos vemos todo el tiempo y el que estuviésemos mal es algo que simplemente no acepto.

No puedo evitar recordar como transcurrió hoy el día, prácticamente me ignoró y eso que estaba a su lado, pero comprendo que me lo gané, aunque tampoco estoy segura de sí está en casa ya que oí como unas compañeras la invitaban a salir y parecía gustosa cuando aceptó. Tan solo espero tener oportunidad de verla un rato. Antes de seguir haciéndome ideas la logro visualizar en el parque que tanto frecuentamos con su uniforme aún a hurtadillas en la caja de arena jugueteando con la misma, por lo que me acerco lentamente a ella.

-Kari…-ella levanta la vista y se levanta de golpe en un extraño acercamiento con su pie por lo que retrocedo un paso

-Aléjate-es todo lo que me dice

-Quiero hablar contigo Kari-le digo decidido a lo que ella da media vuelta tomando su mochila, por lo que la sujeto del brazo sintiendo su pesada mirada-Por favor, dame unos minutos, sólo eso

-No tengo tiempo TK-dijo ella soltándose de mi agarre-debo hacer cosas y comenzó a caminar

Algo exasperado por su actitud y antes que se marchara le grité-¡Lo siento!-ante esas palabras ella se detuvo abruptamente sin voltease, así que proseguí-Sé que debí decir algo por lo que sucedió ese día pero…-involuntariamente abría y cerraba mis manos tratando de controlar mi nerviosismo-…no sabía que decirte, aún ahora no estoy seguro, solo…lo siento Kari

Ella voltea verme con un semblante más tranquilo y se acerca con cautela hasta estar frente a mí, allí nos contemplamos el uno al otro, café y azul, simple pero intenso, ambos confusos y nerviosos.

-¿Por qué me evadiste en esos momentos?-pregunta ella suavemente por lo que le evado la vista ladeando mi cabeza en una clara señal de confusión que ella reconoce.

-Porque…¡ag! ¡Kari no sé!-me volteo de golpe levantando y haciendo ademanes con las manos-supongo que me sentí tonto-volteo a verla nuevamente-tú…bueno…-tras largar un suspiro tomo asiento en la banca que estaba allí para mirarla alicaído- tu sabes que no había dado aún mi primer…beso-ante aquello el sonrojo invade ambos rostros y ella se acerca a lado mío en la baca-y sé que tampoco lo habías dado tú, pensé que quizás esperabas ese momento compartirlo con alguien especial, tu sabes…la persona que…te gusta y….te lo arruiné-ella se mantenía muda así que era momento de proceder-No estoy ni estaba molesto, solo me sentí demasiado nervioso de qué podías pensar de mí, y nosotros pues…Kari eres mi mejor amiga, la chica más especial que tengo-le dije tomando sus manos-y no quiero que estemos mal por un accidente, porque te juro que no fue intencional incomodarte.

-TK no me incomodaste…pero…me sorprendió…para mal que me ignoraras luego de eso-ella estaba algo sonrojada apretando sus manos-tu…bueno no eres el único primerizo en aquello, ese también fue mi primer beso y…bueno, no puedo decirte que esperaba me tuvieras en pedestal por haber sucedido eso conmigo pero creí que al menos…sería algo.

No pude evitar asombrarme-¿Quieres que eso…sea algo más?-me atreví a preguntar un tanto ansioso por el tema, ante aquello ella se ruborizó de inmediato

-No no no me refiero a entre nosotros-ella rápido suelta mis manos poniéndolas sobre su rostro, cosa que me causó ternura-osea…que no te había parecido algo tan insignificante.

Debatiéndome entre si responder más allá o no jugueteaba con mis dedos, pero considerando que no reaccioné bien al inicio creo que lo ameritará un tanto.

-No lo fue-ella voltea a verme atenta por lo que dudo entre si seguir o no, por lo que suspiro para agarrar valor-en realidad fue…ammm..lindo jejeje-ella me sonrio dulcemente por lo que siento mis mejillas arder-¡Dios Kari no me mires fijamente!-ella rie sin poder contenerse por lo que siento el ambiente se aligeró

-¿Por qué me pediste que lo olvidara?-pregunta ella un poco más tranquila

-¡Porque me da vergüenza!-exclamo frustrado-Kari, quizás esperabas que tu primer beso fuera con…pues con alguien más en algún punto romántico, que sé yo. Y…y no pude darte nada de eso, además eso fue…bueno yo no sé…soy …inexperto, quizás alguien más hubiera respondido de forma distinta pero me aterré, estaba demasiado apenado y…bueno no soy un experto en el tema.

De pronto escucho su risa un poco más fuerte, sin ser carcajada pero descolocándome un tanto.

-TK yo no esperaba que fuese un momento de cuento de hadas-la miro confundido-Escucha tal vez no fue un súper momento en parques de diversiones o bailes ni nada de eso, pero fue…ammm...bueno…me…me….-me sentía ansioso de saber lo que diría-fue lindo jeejeje y con respecto a lo otro, en realidad no tengo un punto de comparación así que jejeje no puedo opinar simplemente jijij.

Le tomé de la mano nuevamente-entonces…¿estamos bien?-le sonrío a lo que ella hace lo mismo y asiente con la cabeza, me levanto esperando que lo haga ella pero baja la cabeza-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Me puedes responder algo antes de?-pregunta tenue

-Lo que quieras-le respondo

-Te…es decir a ti te…te…g-gu-ella jugueteaba con sus dedos y le costaba terminar su oración, sin embargo al imaginar en cuál sería su pregunta no pude evitar sentirme arder nuevamente, por lo que me adelanté a algo que no pensaba hacer.

Me agaché para levantar su barbilla con mi mano y le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios sintiendo como mi corazón estaba en exceso acelerado por tal acto y notando como ella se sonrojaba de cabeza a pies, sintiendo el nerviosismo en todo mi cuerpo.

-Me encantó-digo con una tímida sonrisa y levantándome para darle la espalda-Me gustó mucho que…que fuese contigo-volteo a verla-Me alegro no tuvieses altas expectativas jejeje

Ella me sonríe y se ríe apenada al igual que yo, extiendo su mano para acompañarla a su casa y creo que con esto…sellamos el tema…al menos por ahora.


	4. Tu cuerpo

**Capítulo 4. Tu cuerpo**

Ha pasado el tiempo muy rápido desde lo acontecido con Kari, prácticamente el resto del mes se ha ido volando sin mostrar algo fuera de lo usual para nosotros, logramos volver a nuestro estado natural, e inclusive retomamos el hecho de salir más seguido como solíamos hacerlo antes, muchos notaron ese cambio repentino en nuestras salidas, y Davis las ha malinterpretado nuevamente, pero Kari y yo solo somos amigos, bueno quizás un poco más que eso pero por el momento para nuestra serenidad lo dejaremos así.

Ahora mismo comenzará la clase de deportes, por lo que prontamente hacemos la visita general a los vestidores para cambiarnos los uniformes así que nos despedimos de nuestras amigas momentáneamente y nos juntamos con el resto de los muchachos. De pronto un compañero escucho como unos cuantos están murmurando a lo que nos acercamos curiosos a ver de qué se trata y nos enseñan lo que claramente está prohibido traer a la escuela: una revista pornográfica, bastante subido de tono las imágenes que tienen allí, y no muy cómodo me alejo junto con Ken, más Davis se queda observando un poco más y mi amigo y yo lo vemos extrañado.

A decir verdad desde que la pubertad dio paso en nosotros ninguno había hecho tanto alboroto con eso, ocasionalmente escuchábamos las conversaciones de nuestros compañeros respecto al tema pero poco o nada interveníamos, personalmente sentí que mi crecimiento fue un tanto retardado pero como todo tarde o temprano llegó. De repente Davis se acerca a nosotros entusiasmado colocando una mano en cada uno de nuestros hombros.

-Se perdieron unas buenas imágenes-dice con una sonrisa maldosa

-No deberían sacar eso así tan a la ligera-responde Ken-además si el maestro te ve con ellos también serás castigado por ello

-Como si tú nunca hubieras visto una de esas-le responde Davis a lo que nuestro amigo se sonroja y desvía su mirada

-Yo no...-al ver la mirada de Davis burlona Ken desistió y se retiró de golpe causando en el moreno una carcajada

-No lo molestes Davis-le hablo yo-sabes cómo es él, lo apenaste

-Ahora lo defenderás, claro-me dice mientras una ceja se eleva-¿o dirás que también eres un santo?

Cierro los ojos algo fastidiado-no lo estoy diciendo, pero si Ken no quiere decir nada no tienes porqué obligarlo-explico mientras intento ponerme la camiseta que se atoró con la pulsera que traía por lo que quedó semi puesta por mi cabeza y yo con los brazos alzados

-Sabes algo, me doy cuenta que nunca platicamos de nada relacionado al tema, pero ahora que afirmas no ser un santo significa que…-se acerca a mí aflojando el cordón de mi short y bajándolo de apoco en la parte de atrás por lo que comienzo a moverme lejos de él-¿no ves las fotos aquí con los otros porque te alegras?

-Quítate Davis, no fastidies-le digo agitándome para evitar que cumpla su maldad causando su risa mientras me acomodo la ropa algo lejos de él-Y para tu información NO, no se trata de eso, es puro pudor, además si alguna de las muchachas te ve con algo así será…

-Una pena-interrumpe é-vamos, ellas son iguales, bueno algo así, y tú lo sabes, después de todo ellas dejaron de ser unas niñas hace mucho tiempo-dice saliendo a la cancha dejándome con la palabra en la boca

Es cierto, ellas se desarrollaron más rápido que nosotros pero nunca me digné a verlas de otra forma, salvo Hikari pero ella me gustó desde niño así que, de alguna manera la imagen de la niñez era algo que prevalecía, solo en contadas ocasiones presencié algo fuera de lo usual como cuando intercambiaban algún compacto femenino entre ellas o murmuraban de pronto algo unas a otras, más nada fuera de lo usual, ese tema inclusive lo hablé con mi padre quien me explicó que por ningún hiciera alguna burla o comentario al respecto para incomodar a alguna niña.

Imaginando que tengo que salir ya a a la cancha detengo mis pensamientos para encontrarme con el grupo donde distingo a las muchachas, a ésta edad algunas de ellas ya muestran rasgos bastante pronunciados y otras más discretos de su cuerpo, finos, sensibles, sin esperar nada mi vista se posa en Kari, el uniforme le queda señido al cuerpo, justo hoy usan el short más corto que define sus delicadas piernas luciendo su blanca piel, una blusa blanca del mismo modo que el short apegada a su cuerpo, y sin poder evitarlo noto…aquello que no debería estar observando, al estarse estirando es imposible no captar cada uno de sus movimientos, pero ella de pronto siente mi vista y saluda por lo que solo levanto la mano nerviosamente.

Siento mi cara arder por haberla admirado tan superficialmente, así que prefiero concentrarme en el transcurso de la clase en lo que es, el deporte. Al concluir los demás toman sus bolsos para ir a vestidores nuevamente, cuando siento su presencia que me sonríe y ofrece una botella de agua que acepto gustoso sentándose a mi lado en las gradas mientras se recarga en la esquina de una.

-Estuviste algo distraído-habla ella-¿te sucede algo?

-Aaa, no para nada-le respondo para su tranquilidad-supongo solo ando en las nubes jejeje

-¿Y en qué tanto piensas que andas allí?-dice divertida por lo que sonrío

-Tonterías mías-le digo riendo-la verdad debo dejar de pensar en aquello

-Takeru Takaishi, ¿acaso estás pensando en cosas malas?-dice ella enarcando una ceja con una mueca divertida en el rostro por lo que río nerviosamente mientras agito mis manos de forma negativa rápidamente

-Claro que no, ¿por quién me tomas?-le respondo algo nervioso-Es más señorita, déjate de alucinaciones y vámonos, que todavía debemos cambiarnos- le digo levantándome a lo que luego de reír hace lo mismo y se levanta pero…pega un pequeño grito y aun aunque intenta disimularlo cruzándose de brazos logré visualizar como lo que imagino es su sostén se desabrochó ya que el movimiento que hubo en ella fue algo…notorio, aunado a sus repentinos movimientos y su rubor en el rostro no puedo evitar mirarla allí sintiéndome apenado y volteando rápido la cara.

-Ammm…yo…-digo apenado titubeando

-Por favor no mires-dice ella exaltada-no…yo…-en ella se escucha un pequeño jadeo o quejido que reconozco como ganas de llorar por lo que volteo preocupado y veo que está con los ojos cerrados, mordiendo sus suaves labios y el rostro bañado en rojo puro.

Seguido de ello se escucha como los muchachos restantes van haciendo su aparición en la cancha dispuestos a irse por lo que abre sus ojos espantada evitando profesar otro ruido con sus labios del pánico que la invade, mientras mis amigos me llaman acercándose un poco.

-¿Van a venir?-habla Davis despreocupado

-S-sí, en un rato, adelántense-le respondo nervioso sin saber que hacer

-No me dirás que la acompañarás solo tú a casa ¿o sí?-dice mientras se va acercando a nosotros. Rodeado del pánico sin pensarlo mucho la abrazo mientras beso su frente haciendo que Davis detenga su andar y reciba miradas curiosas del resto-¿Pero qué…?

-Es privado Davis, no le busques, solo vete-le digo serio ante su mirada atónita

Sin mediar más palabras la sala se va desalojando poco a poco, quedando nuevamente solo los dos por lo que finalmente la suelto de mi agarre notando como mantiene su mirada baja.

-¿Estás bien?-al no recibir respuesta de ella me siento alarmada-Perdona, tal vez quieras que le hable a alguna de tus amigas solo no, no se me ocurrió que…

-No importa…-responde ella-…gracias-ella levanta la mirada con una tímida sonrisa que respondo inmediatamente-Ammm…¿po-podrías…podrías ayudarme?-al terminar la oración muerde nuevamente sus labios dejándome sorprendido y sintiéndome nuevamente sonrojar por lo que asiento torpemente.

Ella se da vuelta indicándome donde debo abrochar por sobre la camiseta del uniforme, así que con nerviosismo y torpeza logro hacerlo luego de unos minutos, haciendo que ella baje finalmente sus brazos, pronuncia un susurro "gracias" tomando su maleta para cambiarse por lo que hago lo mismo y me voy al vestidor contrario, allí me detengo a pensar en que quizás ser adolescente no sea tan malo, si bien es algo penoso tiene momentos…interesantes.


	5. Charla de chicos

**Capítulo 5. Charla de chicos.**

Estar en clases puede resultar de pronto monótono y aburrido, en especial después de un examen, con muy poco verdaderamente se anima al estudiante en un día como el de hoy, pero hubo algo que captó la atención de todo el mundo y esa fue nada más y nada menos que la clase de biología. Aquella que muchas veces dice datos curiosos y otros no muy agradables, hoy tocaba hablar de aquello que a nadie le gusta, ya que la maestra intenta que abramos más nuestras mentes para quitarnos la pena, más sus intentos son en vano, bueno, ese tema es "la sexualidad".

La charla fue larga, tediosa y bochornosa como todas las veces que se nos ha hablado de aquello, unos se muestran más interesados que otros, es en aquel momento que nadie mira a su alrededor para conversar de cualquier tema menos la clase para no parecer pervertido, y allí es también cuando chicos y chicas evitan cruzar sus miradas. No soy la excepción, minutos antes llevaba una amena conversación con mi mejor amiga y una vez iniciada la clase el silencio se hizo presente.

-Bueno, chicos esa es la clase de hoy, y en especial para que no se espanten, la clínica de la ciudad ha decidido que otorgará estos mmmm presentes a manera de ser precavidos entre ustedes-dice la maestra dándonos un sobre con preservativos a cada estudiante

¿Qué clase de broma absurda era esa? ¿Nos están incitando a tener relaciones acaso? Como sea, una vez aceptado procedo a guardarlo en mi pantalón, no andaré por allí con un preservativo en mano, me van a mirar raro el resto de mis compañeros.

Al terminar la clase, como anteriormente ha sucedido, los grupos de chicos y chicas se separan incómodos a cuchichear respecto a la clase. Por lo que mientras el maestro de la siguiente hora no hace aparición tendremos minutos para conversar. Sin embargo prefiero quedarme callado.

-¿Así que…quien lo ha hecho?-pregunta para mi asombro uno de nuestros compañeros

-¿Sexo a esta edad?-dice otro-Bueno si, es verdad no es tan extraño como los adultos lo hacen ver

-¿Entonces no son vírgenes?-pegunta uno más

-Claro que no-dice el que inicialmente dio el comienzo del tema-Tengo en mi lista 3 chicas y una de ellas es de esta clase

Ante aquello todos comenzaron a murmurar, ¿será verdad acaso o solo está alardeando falsamente? ¿Cómo puede decir aquello tan fácilmente?

-¿Y de quién se trata Ru?-le pregunta uno de los del montón

-Amigo, es la más buena de todas éstas-dice el muchacho-si bien son lindas y todo no están tan desarrolladas como ella

-¿De verdad es ella?-dijo alguien mientras miraban a una muchacha en específico

-Tienen razón, vean su cadera-dice alguien más-por algo están de ese tamaño

-No deberían faltarle al respeto-interviene Ken

-No seas aguafiestas Ichijouji-le die Ru-se ve que tu no eres exitoso ¿verdad?-pregunta burlón

-No necesitas estar diciendo si has logrado algo o no con alguien y mucho menos dar referencia-habla molesto Ken-no eres más que un cobarde

Ante aquellas palabras claramente Ru se molestó por lo que avecinó a abalanzarse sobre nuestro amigo, metiéndonos Davis y yo para defenderlo de ser necesario contra Ru y sus amigos

-Para Ru-dice molesto Davis-Ken tiene razón, vas a decir estupideces, hazlo en privado con tu grupo de idiotas, no delante de todos

-¿Acaso también te molesta Motomiya?-pregunta burlón-Tan POCO es tu tamaño que todavía andas de cobarde

-El que se queda corto seguramente eres tú animal-le responde Davis burlón-¿crees que no nos damos cuentas en las duchas?-ante sus palabras los demás comienzan a carcajearse por lo que el muchacho se enfunda, sin embargo antes de poder atacar nuevamente el maestro hace aparición separando al grupo haciéndolo quedar con las palabras en la boca.

Me alegro no sucediera a mayores, si bien Davis también es alguien que le gusta conversar ese tipo de cosas respeta a las compañeras de clase, no lo he oído faltarles al respeto, sin embargo es mucho más atrevido y abierto que Ken o yo.

…

Al llegar el receso nos separamos de las muchachas para caminar un poco y prevenir que las quieran atacar por el anterior conflicto con Ru, sabemos que es tan traidor como para ir a nuestras espaldas así que es mejor alejarlas un poco.

-Me sorprendiste hace rato Davis, gracias-dice Ken

-No es nada, ese tonto debe aprender donde hablar-responde el castaño

-Sin embargo imagino también estabas asombrado ¿no?-pregunto burlón

-Que va, de seguro es pura palabrería-responde con un resoplido-más no niego que me llegó su burdo comentario sobre mí-ante aquello Ken y yo no pudimos contener la risa-¿Qué?¿Acaso también lo piensan?

-¿Cómo preguntas eso Davis?-responde Ken riendo- Nosotros que vamos a saber

-Bueno a ver, ¿cuánto les mide?-ante aquella pregunta callamos de inmediato

-Es mejor dejar el tema-les digo algo nervioso

-¿Miedo TK?-dice burlón mi amigo castaño-¿Nunca han tenido curiosidad por eso?

-No es…tanto así, pero no creo tenga algún significado decir eso-le digo no muy convencido

-Pues dicen que el tamaño importa-habla al vacío-oigan…hablando seriamente, ¿alguna vez lo han hecho?-aquello causó un silencio aún más grande que el anterior- imagino que no, yo tampoco pero…no negaré que me da curiosidad

-Algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas como están-dice Ken- además la curiosidad mató al gato

-Al menos murió sabiendo-responde divertido Davis

-Eres incorregible amigo-le digo burlón golpeando su hombro-escucha no es como que tengamos o no que hablar de ello pero somos poco para este tipo de conversación desde que comenzó la pubertad

-Bueno eso sí-responde Ken-nunca charlamos respecto a ningún cambio ni nada…supongo la pena pudo más

-¿Quieren conversarlo?-pregunta Davis a lo que lo miramos atentos-no hablo morbosamente se los aseguro pero…bueno ustedes nunca dijeron nada más no significa que no hubiese sido bueno conversar algo que es nuevo con tus amigos más cercanos

-¿Quieres…que lo hablemos?-le pregunto dudoso a lo que asiente con la cabeza, luego volteo a ver a Ken y al notar su mirada suspiro cansadamente y tomamos asiento en una parte trasera de la escuela-De acuerdo…supongo, ¿qué tienen por decir?

-Lo haces sonar tonto así TK-me dice Davis golpeando el hombro-primero, ¿a qué edad notaron cambios más obvios en ustedes?

-Pues supongo que desde los 11 o 12 años con eso de la voz-le respondo a lo que Ken asiente-la verdad el cambio de eso fue molesto en todos los sentidos con los famosos "gallitos"

-Eso no me molestó tanto a mí, sino…otras cosas-habla apenado Ken

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta curioso el castaño

-¿A ustedes les…sucedió eso de…bueno…durmiendo…"eso"?-pregunta Ken quien al ver nuestras caras confundidas susurra avergonzado-…sueño húmedo-ante su revelación no pude evitar sentirme asombrado ya que no creí que diría tanto como aquello

-¿Cuándo te sucedió?-pregunta curioso Davis, sin embargo estaba serio

-Fue hace un año, a…los 13-responde-desperté y me di cuenta de que había sucedido aquello porque…evidentemente es distinto a mojar la cama. Me alarmé así que me apresuré a lavar todo en la mañana antes que mi madre volviera de hacer las compras. Sentí demasiada pena ese día

-En realidad no recuerdo que eso me sucediera-responde Davis mirando al cielo-no niego que…bueno he imaginado algunas cosas pero…aquello del sueño nunca me sucedió a mí.

-Eres afortunado-responde Ken suspirando a lo que ambos voltean a verme mientras siento como el color aumenta en mi rostro-¿Y a ti?

-Bu-b-bueno a mí…eee…qui-quizás-respondo súbitamente nervioso ante su mirada decido proseguir-si…sucedió

-Cuéntanos tu historia pequeño rubio-dice Davis a lo que Ken sonríe compresivo y asiente

-Bueno fue…fue a los 12, para mí había sido todo normal y de pronto al despertar me encontraba en esas circunstancias, no sabía bien que hacer, y entró mi hermano de golpe ya que me había quedado esa noche en casa de mi papá y al ver no que me levantaba comenzó a luchar conmigo y mi padre subió para ver que sucedía, fue entonces que en un descuido Matt movió la sábana y pues…ambos vieron lo ocurrido-respondo abochornado y con mi rostro ardiendo ante la atenta mirada de mis amigos-yo solo intenté cubrirlo aunque era claro que lo habían notado por lo que no me atrevía a levantar la cara.

-¿Y qué pasó después?-pregunta curioso Ken

-Bueno…Matt revolvió mi cabello y me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí, luego salió del cuarto y mi papá se sentó y tuvo una plática conmigo de…de esas pláticas y me dijo que no me preocupara que no estaba molesto y que para mí alivio no le contaría a mi madre, que sería un secreto entre hombres. Matt prometió no decir nada tampoco y me levanté avergonzado a lavar las sábanas y mi ropa.

-Por lo menos tu mamá no se enteró, ya es algo-dice Davis con una sonrisa comprensiva

-Puede ser pero a partir de entonces mi papá de vez en vez quiere "conversar" conmigo para saber que me pasa y mantenerme informado o algo así-digo cansado-es humillante

-¿Y cuál fue su sueño?-pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa Davis

-¡¿Qué?!-respondemos sonrojados Ken y yo

-Eso pasa porque piensan en algo o alguien…así que…¿cuál fue su detonante?

-No…no lo recuerdo-murmura con la mirada baja Ken para diversión de Davis

-No diremos tampoco tanto Davis no abuses-le recrimino avergonzado-además tu no nos has dicho nada

-No es mi culpa que no me haya sucedido, además te quejas de mí cuando eres aun un mayor pervertido-me reprocha

-¡¿Qué?!-le digo indignado-Claro que no lo soy

-A los 12 años ya estabas pensando en cosas sucias con alguien, eso te hace un mayor pervertido-me dice el burlón

-Eso no es cierto, eso fue…eso fue….-le digo sin saber como refutar sus palabras

-¿Te avergüenzas de pensar cosas así?-pregunta Ken

-¡No lo hago! ¡Ag! No fastidien, eso fue…-digo irritado-…bueno si lo pensé pero tan solo fue eso..

-Pervertido, admítelo-molesta Davis

-Bueno ¿ya no? ¡Tan solo tuve un sueño húmedo!-le dije molesto

-Ammm…¿TK?-pronuncia una voz que inmediatamente reconozco

Allí mismo cupe finalmente en cuenta que en nuestra discusión había levantado demás mi tono de voz y no me fijé si había gente a nuestro alrededor, y para mi mayor desgracia, no era la única persona presente, no estaba solo ella, era el grupo completo de chicas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que aparecer justo en ese momento? Sabía que no debía hablar de aquello con nadie. Sentía mi rostro, no, el cuerpo completo arder en vergüenza y estaba seguro que me encontraba cual rojo vivo ante la atenta mirada de Yolei, Mimí, Sora y…Kari, mientras el tarado de Davis reía a carcajada al igual que Ken, quien mantenía al menos una risa más discreta. ¡Ag! ¡Odio la adolescencia!


	6. Tienda interesante

**Capítulo 5. Tienda interesante**

Ha transcurrido una semana desde el incidente con TK en el patio, a decir verdad por mucho que le dije que no se preocupara no logro sacarme de la cabeza su reacción al ver como todas escuchamos su…"secreto".

FLASH BACK

-Bueno ¿ya no? ¡Tan solo tuve un sueño húmedo!-dice molesto el rubio

-Ammm…¿TK?-pregunto llamando su atención ante la mirada asombrada de no solo mis amigas, sino también la mía

Rápidamente vimos como el pobre se tensaba del cuerpo y se volvía rojo cual volcán en erupción sin darse la vuelta, era como si se hubiera quedado en shock mientras los muchachos reían.

-Bueno…nosotras veníamos a ver si…si ¿querían ir a la fuente de soda después de clases?-pregunta tímidamente Sora con un tono maternal-¿Está bien?

-Será un placer muchachas-dice Davis secándose las lágrimas de tanto reír-¿Qué opinas rubio?-pregunta burlón recibiendo una mirada furtiva de éste que aún no mostraba su rostro

-Ammm…b-bien yo…n-no creo y-yo…no puedo-pronuncia balbuceando mientras cierra sus puños con fuerza

-De acuerdo-pronuncia condescendiente Mimí-bueno emmmm…los dejamos jejeje

-Hasta luego-dice Ken con una sonrisa y sin más nos despedimos

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Luego de aquello TK a penas y me habla, lo saludo y se pone colorado emitiendo un audible "hola", aunque luego de la intervención de su hermano y Tai parece que ha mejorado la situación, entiendo que es un muchacho y que quizás aquello lo haya apenado lo suficiente pero no quería que se alejase solo por eso. Aunque debo admitir que la curiosidad pudo más en mí por lo que decidí investigar un poco referente a eso en la biblioteca, aunque me daba algo de vergüenza que me vieran leyendo un libro sobre aquello, por lo que iba comúnmente a la hora de la salida diciendo que tenía algún compromiso y no marchaba junto a los muchachos.

Por otro lado, tenía mis propios problemas y esos eran mi madre queriendo que la acompañara a una nueva tienda de lencería, que según ella tenía mucha ropa linda para señoritas como yo, si bien al inicio el usar sostén se convirtió en una tortura debo admitir que me fui acostumbrando.

-Linda, ¿te parece si vamos a la tienda?-pregunta alegre mi madre

-Si claro-respondo desinteresada-aunque no entiendo bien porque te emocionas tanto

-Porque eres mi nena-dice con cariño-me da gusto que aceptes tus cambios de niña a mujer

-Mamá solo es ropa, no es nada interesante-respondo sin mucho interés

-Quizás pero es una experiencia, es de esos momentos madre e hija que compartimos juntas-responde a lo que solo suspiro y continuo con mi tarea hasta que el tono de mi celular capta mi atención

-¿Diga?-pregunto

" _Hola Kari, soy Matt"_

-¿Qué pasa Matt?-pregunto nuevamente

" _¿Está Tai en casa? Lo estoy intentando contactar pero no me responde el teléfono"_

-No, se fue a un partido con su equipo, ¿necesitabas algo?-hablo curiosa

" _Rayos, lo que pasa es que le presté dos libros ayer y olvidó llevarlos a la escuela, ¿será que pueda pasar a buscarlos?"_

-Sí, bueno, es más si quieres yo te los llevo, de todas formas voy de salida-respondo

" _¿Segura? Gracias, eres una buena chica"_

-Matt eso sonó como algo que le dices a un perro-respondo divertida mientras lo oigo reír

" _Tienes razón, disculpa. Entonces te veo en un rato ¿sí?"_

-Claro, hasta al rato-respondo colgando seguidamente

Al terminar la llamada busco mi ropa para cambiarme y tras salir con mi madre emprendemos camino al centro comercial.

-Mamá tengo que entregar estos libros a Matt, ya vez que su casa queda cerca, adelántate si quieres-le digo sonriente

-De acuerdo linda, te estaré esperando en la tienda mientras veo algunas cosas-responde mi madre por lo que asiento y voy rumbo a casa del rubio mayor

Al llegar allí toco la puerta siendo atendida por el cantante que con una sonrisa y atuendo hogareño me saluda fresco

-Hola Kari, gracias, disculpa la molestia-dice Matt-pero ya vez como es Tai de vez en cuando

-O quizás siempre-digo divertida causando su risa

-¿Quieres pasar?-pregunta amablemente a lo que niego con la cabeza

-No gracias, como dije iba de salida y mi madre me está esperando en el centro comercial-respondo con una sonrisa

-Comprendo-dice sonriendo

-¿Está TK contigo?-pregunto curiosa por mi amigo

-No, salió hace un rato, ya vez que su humor no ha sido el mejor últimamente-responde condescendiente-vino a verme pero tenía mucha tarea así que le dije que mejor se diera una vuelta, quizás ande con alguno de los muchachos

-Comprendo-respondo levemente sonrojada imaginando el motivo-bueno, te veo después, adiós

-Hasta luego y gracias-dice sonriendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Pobre TK, sigue apenado por lo sucedido, espero ande mejor, quizás me lo encuentre luego de hacer las compras, siendo así espero poder conversar con él un poco, no quiero que me siga evitando, sabe perfectamente que no le daré importancia a ese comentario tan…peculiar. Bueno quizás captó mi atención más de la cuenta pero es porque tardé mucho en darme cuenta como había crecido, no solo él sino todos nosotros, bueno, es mi mejor amigo así que siempre ha estado conmigo, incluso le dije a Gatomón cuando el comenzó a gustarme, ella me dijo que lo imaginaba por cómo era nuestra relación. ¿Una digimon maternal? Bueno, después de todo es mi mejor amiga, y extraño su compañía, usualmente nos hacen segunda estando en clases pero decidieron volver al digimundo para vigilar que las cosas se mantengan en orden, por lo que no pudimos negarnos.

En fin, sin esperar más y tras haber llegado a la entrada de la tienda busco a mi madre por los alrededores, es un negocio verdaderamente amplio para ser de una sola gama de ropa. Es un lugar bastante colorido para mi gusto, aunque debo admitir que agradable a la vista y el hecho de que solo atiendan mujeres resulta aún más grato para cualquier jovencita que venga a comprar.

-¿Kari?-me pregunta la voz de ese muchacho rubio que tanto me gusta por lo que volteo a verlo

-¿TK? ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?-pregunto claramente nerviosa

-Bueno, fui a ver a mi hermano pero estaba ocupado así que…-de pronto el voltea y parece a penas haberse dado cuenta del lugar en el que nos encontramos frente por lo que se sonroja al igual que yo-…así que…que…sabes yo…creo que debería-balbucea señalando el camino contrario a lo que asiento torpemente

-Sí, claro, yo…estás…-digo sin saber cómo salir del momento incómodo

-Kari linda, mira esto-escucho la voz de mi madre a mis espaldas-encontré este en tu talla 3…

-¡Mamá!-grito escandalizada antes que pronuncie aquello y arrebatándole el sostén que trae en mano como si fuera cualquier cosa, volteo a ver a TK quien mantiene la vista baja y un evidente sonrojo en su rostro

-No, yo…eee…-balbuceo moviendo las manos frenéticamente pero al reconsiderar el sujetador que le quité a mi madre pongo las manos detrás de mí

-Ah, ya veo-dice mi madre condescendiente-Hola TK jiji , disculpa no te había visto-dice cariñosa

-Hola señora, me alegra…verla-dice apenado con una tímida sonrisa

-¿Buscas algo para tu madre?-pregunta curiosa y extrañada-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¡No!-dice exaltado y muerto de pena-No yo…yo solo pasé a saludar a Kari que la vi a lo lejos, es todo

-Bueno si quieren después de comprar se pueden ir a pasear juntos, ¿nos esperas?-pregunta amablemente mientras rezo por todos los dioses existentes que se niegue

-Amm…eee…-balbucea apenado

-Comprendo, estás apenado, pero tranquilo TK, es lo típico de una dama-dice revolviendo su cabello a lo que asiente-mi madre le coge la mano cual niño pequeño introduciéndolo a la tienda

Seguimos mirando algunas prendas, TK en todo momento no levantó su vista hacia nosotras, incluso un instante se apartó con la mirada baja, ¡esto es lo peor que me pudo haber sucedido! Al menos ahora comprendo su humillación de hace unos días.

Tras haber terminado las compras mi madre se lleva las bolsas y se despide de nosotros dejándonos en la plaza y ambos sin saber que decir. Ninguno miraba al otro, era un odioso e insufrible silencio.

-¿Quieres…quieres un helado?-pregunta mi amigo tímidamente mirando al cielo con ese rubor en sus mejillas

-Claro…-respondo sin más

Al llegar el paga el helado de ambos y nos sentamos fuera de la plaza en un parque cerca de la misma en absoluto silencio, él en realidad no ha hecho ningún comentario sobre lo ocurrido.

-TK…-digo captando su atención-Ammm…lo lo…-

-No tienes que decir nada-dice él mirando el cielo-eres…bueno sé que eres una…señorita jejeje

-Sí pero yo…¡ag!-digo finalmente cubriendo mi rostro aun con el helado en mano.

-¡Lo siento!-lo miro confundida por lo dicho-Te…te he estado evitando y…bueno últimamente nos han sucedido demasiadas cosas como para sentir que las complico más.

-Tienes razón…lo siento-digo tímidamente a lo que él asiente-….Aunque…¿podrías…podrías olvidar lo de hoy?...por favor…hablo susurrando y claramente avergonzada aumentando no solo mi pena sino la de él

-No sé…no sé de qué hablas-menciona él a lo que lo observo confundida-si recién te encuentro-contesta con una sonrisa que devuelvo enseguida

-Torpe-digo divertida riendo a lo que me sonríe nuevamente

¡Dios! Tengo al mejor amigo de la vida, cualquier otro muchacho pudo haberse burlado pero él es todo un caballero, no por nada me ha cautivado desde siempre

-Amm por cierto…-dice mi rubio amigo-te quería preguntar si…bueno…ya casi es el baile de primavera y…¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

-Me encantaría-respondo con una sonrisa a lo que él toma mi mano y se levanta siguiéndolo en el acto.

-Vámonos mi bella dama-dice él divertido

-De acuerdo noble caballero-digo en el mismo tono caminando rumbo a mi casa

En definitiva existen mil motivos para odiar la adolescencia…pero existen mil uno para amarla.


	7. ¿Un qué?

**Capítulo 7. ¿Un qué?**

Los días pasan así sin más, pronto se acerca el baile de primavera al cual invité a Kari, y no estoy nervioso…¡estoy en pánico! ¿Qué se supone debo vestir? El encuentro se llevará a cabo dentro de la escuela, en realidad la idea del director es desembolsar dinero a morir, se creó un fondo de ahorro especial para este evento por lo que finalmente derrochará aquello que ni para los clubes han puesto un solo peso, pero al menos es algo que todo el mundo, incluidos los maestros están esperando. La idea es convertir no solo la cancha sino toda la escuela en una zona absolutamente distinta, mezclar muchos temas en uno solo, ya que según los adultos nosotros los jóvenes tenemos demasiadas tendencias, que excluyendo drogas o cualquier otra adicción, merece un digno recuerdo respetado por ellos.

Eso suena bien ya que podemos elegir a que entrar y a que no, pero en general solo invité a Kari, más no hablé con ella a cuál de todos los temas preferiría acceder, siendo así tendremos que ir casuales, más no sé cuánto. El único acierto es el traje de gala, ya que todos los eventos iban a concluir con el gran baile de "no-salón" que tituló el director, más no estoy seguro a que se debe ello si pide ir de gala, pero bueno, me cambiaré estando en la escuela.

-Si te fijas menos llegarás al vestidor de mujeres-dice una voz burlona haciéndome reaccionar-Enano, ya deberías tener más cuidado, últimamente andas más distraído que de costumbre ¿estás bien?-pregunta preocupado mi hermano

-Sí claro, solo ando…pensando-digo descuidado

-¿Es un ella?-pregunta pícaramente a lo que lo observo entrecerrando los ojos

-Tal..vez…-digo dubitativo-como sea, solo quiero saber que ropa usar para el baile, es eso

-Correcto, bueno yo en la tarde iré a ver que ropa, después de todo con Mimí siendo mi pareja debo ir a su nivel-dice divertido guiñándome un ojo

-¿Tuviste el valor?-pregunto divertido causando fruncir su ceño

-Soy mejor de lo que esperas, voy mucho más adelante que tú-dice triunfal-ella aceptó y digamos que llevo unos cuantos escalones avanzados con ella

-¿Son novios?-pregunto sorprendido

-No…aún…pero creo que pronto se lo preguntaré, quizás en el baile-dice pensativo-pero…

-Pero ¿qué?-hablo curioso imaginando lo que diría

-Te enterarás después, claro si me acompañas a comprar-ante aquello asiento y nos despedimos para ir a clases y dar por sentado el tema.

Si se trata de Mimí como su pareja no imagino cuantas reglas deberá seguir, por otro lado, el resto del día me enteré de cómo estarían conformadas algunas parejas entre nosotros, mi hermano con Matt, Ken con Yolei…lo cual me sorprendió bastante ya que según me contó Kari fue Yolei quien se atrevió a dar el paso de invitación al ver la negativa de nuestro amigo, de allí Tai con Sora, Izzy se apuntó a ser el generador de efectos técnicos por lo que creo no está muy interesado en conseguir pareja ya que este tipo de eventos nunca han sido lo suyo, mientras Davis…bueno él invitó a una muchacha llamada Alice de nuestra clase, se enojó conmigo por haberle ganado la invitación con Kari pero terminó aceptándolo, siempre era así al final, además me debía demasiadas como para indignarse por algo como aquello.

Las clases concluyeron muy rápido por lo que a la salida busqué a Matt y fuimos directo al centro comercial conversando de que colores podrían ser los indicados.

-Mimí espera por lo menos visitar una vez cada una de las salas, y tengo entendido que son por lo menos 5 temas distintos-expresa ofuscado mi hermano

-En realidad serán 8, representando el octavo festival que genera la escuela desde el cambio de papeles directos-explico sereno causando asombro en mi hermano

-¿Cómo se supone vista para 8 eventos?-pregunta al aire-Bueno…¿y ustedes qué planean?

-En realidad no lo organizamos, solo la invité más no me dijo a cual deseaba entrar-digo dudoso-le pregunté antes de irnos pero tan solo me dijo que la sorprendiera…no se bien que espera de mí-al decir aquello mi hermano larga un silbido

-Siento mucha pena por ti pequeño-dice revolviendo mi cabello-cuando una mujer dice algo así es un "estás muerto si no eliges lo que quiero"

-¿Y…que se supone es lo que ella quiere?-pregunto alarmado

-Tu dime, es tu mejor amiga después de todo-dice levantando los hombros-mmmm…en realidad algo casual no está mal, supongo que servirá para darle al punto en todas.

Estuvimos comprando por mucho rato, midiéndonos prendas por aquí y por allá, casi parecíamos mujeres indecisas o compulsivas respecto a sus compras, había gente que nos veía con dulzura, otros con confusión y unos más con miradas pícaras que no quiero imaginar el trasfondo en aquello.

-Bueno, creo que eso sería todo-habla Matt llegando a mis espaldas-¿Tienes tus cosas?

-Sí, justo aquí, te compré una malteada, toma-respondo haciendo la entrega de la bebida-Estoy exhausto, ¿necesitas algo más?

-A decir verdad sí, pero lo puedo comprar en cualquier tienda, vamos-responde estirando los brazos a lo que lo veo extraño

Luego de caminar un poco más, tu teléfono suena por lo que me pides hacer a mí la compra, dándome el dinero.

-Ve y compra un condón ¿de acuerdo?-pronuncias mientras me haces seña con la mano sorprendiéndome en demasía y haciendo que el color suba a mis mejillas

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Estás loco?!-pregunto exasperado mientras tapas la bocina de tu teléfono para hablarme

-Solo muévete ¿ok?-dices irritado

-Pero…-hablo más me interrumpes de forma inmediata con otra seña, por lo que muerdo mis labios armándome de valor y entrando a la pequeña tienda

Como siempre el destino me odia, y en la tienda atiende una señora y una muchacha, lo cual solo produce que mi sonrojo se incremente cada vez más. ¿Por qué demonios tengo que hacer yo esto? Más aún, ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza mi hermano? ¿Acaso él ya…? No no no, eso no lo quiero ni pensar, no me incumbe ni me interesa, pero…¡Ag!

Tomando un poco de aire me acerco donde la señora observando los pequeños estantes y localizando el objeto buscando, por lo que muevo negativamente la cabeza, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.

-Dígame joven, ¿qué se le ofrece?-pregunta amablemente la señora

-Amm, y-yo…mí..no…ab-balbuceo solo cosas sin sentido captando la atención de ambas personas por lo que cierro los ojos frustrados

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunta preocupada la señora a lo que asiento torpemente

De pronto el teléfono del local suena exaltándome por la sorpresa y nerviosismo que me invade, y tras una pequeña orden a la muchacha, la señora desaparece de mi vista.

-Bueno, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?-pregunta gentilmente ella haciendo que me sienta cohibido, no se ve muy dispersa de la edad de mi hermano

-Emm…quiero…-volteo mirando cualquier cosa a mi alrededor-unas gomitas y…ese refresco y…-al ver el objeto clave tan solo lo señalo haciéndome el tonto-…e-eso de allí

Al fijar tu vista en lo que señalé noto como lo observa sorprendida y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas lo tomas y pones ante mí

-¿Esto? ¿Seguro?-preguntas curiosa a lo que asiento sin levantar la mirada-B-bueno…

¡Quiero desaparecer justo ahora! ¡Maldito seas hermano! Para incrementar mi malestar, la señora regresa donde nosotros.

-¿Todo en orden?-pregunta gentil-Le cobro jovencito-al tomar los objetos no evita mostrarse sorprendida ante la muchacha quien solo levanta los hombros-¿Estás seguro necesitar eso joven?

Ante su curiosidad no consigue más que alterar mis nervios y hacer que lo restante de mi cuerpo se vuelva igual de rojo que mi cara.

-N-no es para…es decir…-sin saber que responder agacho la cabeza mientras siento su mirada sobre mí

-Si me permite…creo que hizo una elección algo atrevida-responde con una sonrisa por lo que la miro confundido-Bueno, estos de aquí son de sabores, reitero mi pregunta, ¿desea esos o algunos normales?

¿Sabores? No soy experto en nada de esto, y el idiota de Matt no se acerca, ¿qué tanto se puede tardar en una llamada? Claro, quiere evitar su vergüenza.

-L-los…normales creo-respondo tímidamente por lo que me sonríe y la muchacha no quita su mirada curiosa de mí

-Aquí tiene-dice extendiendo una bolsa frente a mí

-Gr-gracias…-susurro y me doy la vuelta caminando tieso por completo

-Es bueno cuidarse joven-pronuncia la señora-pero no se precipite, todo tiene su tiempo-sin saber que responder solo asiento la cabeza y salgo volado del lugar escuchando una risita de la muchacha.

Al ver a mi hermano lo observo atentamente con su teléfono en mano aun enviando quizás un mensaje, por lo que le aviento la bolsa toscamente en el pecho.

-Aquí está tu encargo-le digo evidentemente molesto y claramente sonrojado

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta molesto-además tardaste milenios, tengo prisa torpe, debo ir con Mimí

-¿M-Mi-Mimí?-pregunto al borde del colapso-¿lo que compraste es por..para…con…Mimí?

-Claro que sí, ¿para quién más sino?-dices bufando

-Cuando dijiste que subiste escalones…¿hablabas de esto?-exclamo apenado pero sorprendido

-¿Qué te pasa TK? Cálmate, además esto no es relevante-dices confundido

-¿Entonces qué lo es para ti? ¡Ag! ¡Pervertido!-le digo molesto más aun con al cara roja

-¿Qué rayos? Deja de molestar-dices rodando los ojos y revisando la bolsa, por lo que de inmediato tu cara empalidece-¡¿Qué es esto TK?!-dices sacando la caja de condones

-¡Tu encargo! ¿¡Qué más?! Enfermo, claro…como no querías pasar vergüenza-explico irritado

-¿Encar…?-cierras los ojos de pronto tocando tu frente-TK, te dije ¡BOMBÓN! ¿entiendeS? ¡Bom-bom! –dices arrojándome la caja en el pecho asombradme por completo-Tarado, el único pervertido aquí eres tú, no sé en qué andas pensando

-Tú dijiste…-intento reclamar más me callas

-A Mimi le gustan los bombones torpe, hay un gran bombón que vende allí cubierto de chocolate y chispas, pensaba llevárselo como sorpresa-dices supirando cansinamente

-Pero…-digo nuevamente

-Olvídalo ¿quieres? Vámonos antes que salga alguien conocido-dices dándome la espalda-no quiero problemas por tu torpeza, me dices pervertido cuando oyes eso. Menos mal Taichi no está presente, o seguro te golpea-dices dándote la vuelta y emprendiendo la marcha

-Pero…tu…dijiste…¡dijiste condón!-grito molesto

-¿Todo en orden?-se asoma curiosa la muchacha de la tienda de antes, quien al observar a mi hermano que mueve la cabeza de forma negativa y a mí con la caja en mano se cubre la boca con la mano sonrojada diciendo un "oh".

-N-no es…no pienses que…-tartamudeo en otra encrucijada

-No he visto nada-dice apenada elevando los ojos-Ammm…diviértanse-dice regresando al interior del negocio

-¡Date prisa torpe!-gritas a una distancia prudente a lo que largo un suspiro guardando la caja en mi pantalón

¡Grandioso! Ahora aparte de lidiar mis propios problemas me tachan de pervertido por culpa del tarado de mi hermano, estoy seguro dijo otra cosa, no pude haberme confundido tanto. Incluso…si lo miro bien, tengo la impresión que mi hermano lleva consigo una sonrisa maliciosa de medio lado…¡Idiota!


	8. Un tierno baile

**Capítulo 8. Un tierno baile**

Casual…¿será demasiado informal? Esos son los pensamientos que me invaden en este momento, finalmente es el momento del tan ansiado baile, por lo que observo mi vestimenta una vez más: una camisa blanca manga larga siendo cubierta por un chaleco abierto color rojo, un pantalón de cuadros absolutamente negro, unos zapatos negros y un sombrero al color con unas ligeras líneas brillosas en color rojo acorde al chaleco. Me pareció que esto podría encajar en cualquiera de las etapas que Kari quisiera visitar, así que espero cumpla sus expectativas, en la tarde fui a la escuela a dejar el traje en mi casillero y al toparme con ella solo me expresó que esperaba ansiosa el baile.

Por otro lado, mis padres están tan felices que hasta acordaron hacer paz por un día y tomarme fotos tanto a mí como a Matt al finalizar la velada, tal fue su entusiasmo que habían decidido postularse como chaperones, pero ante la inmediata negación de nosotros logramos hacerlos desistir de la idea para nuestro alivio.

Al bajar a la sala me trastorna el foco brillante y el sonido del flas de la cámara de mi madre quien tras un abrazo me deja pasar deseándome una linda velada junto a ella. Caminé rumbo a su hogar puesto que la distancia realmente no era mucha, una vez allí tomaríamos un taxi para ir a la escuela, no me arriesgaría a llevarla tan noche por las calles de la ciudad.

Tras encontrarme detrás de su puerta y con los nervios a todo lo que dan toco finalmente la puerta siendo recibido por Tai quien portaba una camiseta roja con una chaqueta gris encima, alrededor del cuello una mascada verde y un pantalón en un gris al tono.

-Wow, no me…esperaba que tu elección fuera de ese tipo-hablo claramente sorprendido

-La mascada fue un toque de Sora-responde sin más-adelante-ante aquello asiento introduciéndome en la morada-Kari baja en unos minutos, siéntate

-Gracias-al tomar asiento en la sala los padres de los muchachos hacen su aparición-Buenas noches

-Vaya TK que guapo luces-dice su madre provocándome un ligero rubor-En verdad que lucirán acorde

-Gracias, estoy ansioso poder verla-tras fijarme detalladamente en mis palabras veo como el padre de Kari me mira seriamente haciéndome sentir torpe mientras Tai levanta una ceja expectante

-Quizás debamos charlar un poco muchacho-habla su padre produciéndome un escalofrío

-Amm…quiero decir…-al notar su mirada seria tan solo asiento en silencio

-No seas grosero cariño-interviene para mi alivio su madre-es TK de quien hablamos

-Bien bien, tan solo cuidala ¿de acuerdo?-expresa no muy convencido por lo que asiento rápidamente oyendo un ruido en la parte superior-Está lista

Al verla bajar no pude evitar observarla embelesado, nunca hubiera imaginado en ella un atuendo tan, atrevido, seductor, tan…wow. Una camiseta cuyas mangas blancas están recogidas, y el borde del torso es negro con estampado blanco, adornado por una cadena suelta blanca y una pegada en el cuello con un broche cual cinturón fino de estampado a cuadros color verde con la división blanca, y su falda verde al tono del collar del mismo estampado dejando al descubierto sus finas piernas que eran sutilmente envueltas por unas medias de separación atrevida en cuadros granes, una pulsera negra adornando su muslo y unas botas negras algo rudas pero perfectamente acordes a su atuendo. Definitivamente es una Kari que jamás había visto.

-Cierra la boca o tendré que traer una cubeta rubio-dice Tai a modo de broma haciéndome caer en cuenta que no dejo de mirarla con la boca abierta por lo que evado la mirada oyendo la risa de su madre y sintiendo la mirada de su padre incrementar mi rubor y nerviosismo.

-Buenas noches TK-pronuncias con tu melodiosa voz-¿Nos vamos?-sin poder sentir la capacidad suficiente de decir algo coherente tan solo asiento con la cabeza.

Una vez que nos despedimos pido un taxi que nos hace llegar a la escuela rápidamente, adornada por luces, estruendo de la música, es todo un espectáculo, pero nada hace que retire mi vista de tu figura que me dejó pasmado desde el inicio.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntas curiosa volteando a verme

-No, nada es solo que…-la miro de pies a cabeza-Te ves…bellísima, me…me sorprendiste es todo

-Oh…gracias-dices con un ligero rubor en tus mejillas haciendo que muerda mi labio de lo atractiva que resultas ante mis ojos

¡Demonios! Debo controlar mis hormonas, no puedo dejar de mirarte tan fijamente, eso no está bien, es que te ves…no no no, debo controlarme.

-Bueno, ¿te parece si recorremos la zona mi bella acompañante?-pregunto pidiendo tu mano a lo que la coges tras emitir una leve risita.

Caminamos por toda la escuela, a veces topándonos con algunos amigos y otros más vislumbrándonos solos, las salas estaban simplemente increíbles, nunca pensé que captarían modas tan interesantes para nosotros, mezclaron varias tendencias no solo actuales, estilo retro de la época de los 60, 90, algo rockero, gótico, rapero, algo quizás más mmm "nini" o fresa no estoy seguro de como describirlo, entre otras más, la verdad todo el mundo se veía de buenas.

Luego de un rato nos topamos con Tai y Sora, se veían muy bien bailando juntos algo estilo disco, por lo que optamos por hacerles segunda y comenzamos a bailar cerca de ellos. Kari lucía divertida, emocionada, se notaba feliz para mi satisfacción ya que no deseaba que se aburriera en lo absoluto, de vez en vez tomaba su mano para hacerla girar y otras más bailábamos sueltos. Pero después de un rato decidimos salir del lugar despidiéndonos de nuestros amigos, entre los pasillos había uno que otro salón sin adornar, pero por fuera todo el pasillo poseía luz.

Sin tener que imaginarlo, entre el descanso de una de las escaleras notamos como se encontraban mi hermano y Mimí, ella como siempre radiando en su atuendo ochentero, una blusa azul con la palabra "LOVE" estampada en ella en letras blancas que llegaba hasta su cadera, los hombros descubiertos y se notaba como sobresalían llegando hasta su cuello unos tirantes de una camiseta negra, un cinturón adornando su cadera por sobre la cintura, una falda de vuelo amarillo con una franja azul en el borde y unos pocos y discretos holanes, debajo de esta sin dejar mostrar sus piernas un pantalón azul rasgado, unas cadenas pegadas al cinturón, unos guantes negros y una media malla a cuadros en uno de sus brazos. Finalmente su largo cabello recogido en una coleta con una diadema amarilla con corazones en los costados y un collar a juego. Sin embargo, poco importaba lo linda que lucía vestida de esa forma, ya que lo que impactaba era como Matt la tenía arrinconada mientras el rubor cubría ambos rostros, besándose intensamente mientras ella lo apañaba con sus manos puestas en la camiseta de éste.

Aquello me hizo recordar el ligero roce de labios que tuve con mi pequeña mejor amiga, por lo que la observé de reojo viendo como miraba aquella escena sonrojada, por lo que hice una seña para marcharnos de allí, quizás después podría molestar a Matt por aquello.

-No puedo creer que vimos eso-dices tocando tus sonrosadas mejillas causando mi risa-¿De qué te ríes?

-Sonaste muy…inocente jejeje-le digo divertido

-Tú serás un experto…-tras decir eso parece haber recordado lo mismo que yo pues se calla abruptamente sonrojándose al igual que yo y volteamos la cara evitando la mirada del otro.

-Bueno…quizás no pero…-hablo dubitativo-espero no ser tan malo jejej-respondo con un ligero rubor en mi rostro rascando mi mejilla claramente apenado

-Pues…si practicaras un poco más…-dices mordiendo tu labio dejándome totalmente estático…¿acaso tú…?

-Necesito una pareja para ello…-tanteo un poco el terreno con mi comentario mirándote de reojo sintiendo pesada la respiración más no respondes nada por lo que decido insistir un poco más, después de todo creo que me diste entrada suficiente-Kari…-levantas tu vista hacia la mía, tomo tu mano acariciándola suave y dulcemente mientras te observo con una sonrisa que de inmediato correspondes por lo que me voy acercando sin quitar la vista de tus ojos en ningún momento pensando que podrías retractarte, más esa señal nunca llega…por otro lado llega una molestia de señal que nos interrumpe haciendo que nos separemos inmediatamente.

-Muchachos emm…lo siento parece que…interrumpí algo-expresa una consternada Yolei seguido con una sonrisa lastimosa de parte de Ken

-Lo siento TK-expresa mi amigo a lo que niego con la cabeza

-No te preocupes no es nada-expreso con una sonrisa aunque algo decepcionado.

-Les veníamos a avisar que pronto será el baile de gala así que todo el mundo se deberá cambiar, antes que den las doce-dice Ken a lo que asentimos

-Bueno, entonces te veré en los vestidores ¿te parece?-le pregunto a mi pareja a lo que asiente y tras dar una breve despedida nos retiramos tanto Ken como yo caminando por los pasillos.

-¿Iban a…?-pregunta insinuante mi compañero

-No preguntes-respondo sentenciando la conversación a lo que solo asiente y tas llegar a los vestidores nos cambiamos viendo al resto de los muchachos.

-No los había visto hoy muchachos, ¿qué tal la están pasando?-pregunta Davis acercándose a nosotros-Supe que invitaron a Kari y a Yoeli, ¿cómo les va?

-Bastante bien, hemos estado divirtiéndonos toda la noche-responde Ken

-Así es, ha sido agradable-le digo restándole importancia a mis confusos pensamientos-¿Y a ti que tal? Tengo entendido que en lugar de invitar te invitaron cierto?

-En efecto, no quería decir que no jejeje se requiere valor para que una chica haga eso después de todo-dice con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Tras una breve charla, nos separamos nuevamente y alcanzo los vestidores femeninos buscando a mi castaña amiga que lucía un elegante con su vestido corto ceñido del torso descubriendo sus hombros, con una falda de vuelo que en la parte de enfrente dejaba una abertura cubierta por holanes de un tono más claro y unos guantes largos del mismo tono que su vestido con unos ligeros tacones.

-Te ves…wow-digo impactado mientras ella me observa con un ligero rubor en su rostro

-Tú también te ves muy guapo así-responde acercándose a mí y colocando una mano sobre mi pecho haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorra mi cuerpo-no te había visto tan elegante

-No podría ser para menos acompañado de tan bella señorita-le digo guiñando un ojo a lo que rie tenuemente-¿vamos al jardín?-ella asiente y nos encaminamos allá

Al llegar el lugar resplandecía, luces tenues pero lo suficientemente brillantes para ver el alrededor, todos luciendo sus mejores atuendos para el festejo de hoy. Sin pensármelo mucho ofrezco mi mano a la castaña quien con una sonrisa acepta y damos por inicio a la primera pieza de vals de la noche, después de todo, de eso se trataba el toque final del baile de primavera.

Ella con sus manos sobre mis hombros mientras las mías firmes sobre su cintura sintiendo como nada más existía alrededor nuestro, percibiendo su tenue aroma a frambuesa que desprendía a kilómetros de distancia y que tanto disfruto.

-Me la he pasado muy bien hoy TK , gracias-dices sonriendo

-Me alegro mucho, y puedo decir lo mismo-respondo-además verte en esos atuendos me encantó

-Tu objetivo es apenarme ¿cierto?-dices divertida a lo que río

-No exactamente, pero no negaré que me gusta sonrojarte-respondo divertido-luces más linda que de costumbre en ese estado

-Cuidate Takaishi que también puedo entrar en el juego-respondes con una sonrisa maliciosa a lo que levanto una ceja atrayéndote más hacia mí

-¿Me amenazas acaso Kamiya?-pregunto divertido mientras tu ríes

-Puede ser-respondes-acércate un poco-dices divertida por lo que pego nuestras frentes con cierta ansiedad por lo que tengas en mente, y siento como mi corazón se detiene al notar tu cercanía cada vez mayor, por lo que cierro fuertemente los ojos pero aquello que deseo no llega sino…siento humedad…abro los ojos emitiendo un pequeño jadeo que me hace ruborizar aún más mientras me alejo tocando mi oreja inmediatamente.

-¿Qu-qué…qué fue…eso?-pregunto abochornado y consternado mientras ríes

-Algo que por lo visto te gustó-dices divertida mientras siento mi rostro arder-No esperaba causar tanto pero me siento mucho mejor ahora jiji

-Eso es jugar sucio Kari-respondo abatido mientras te miro divertido sintiendo aun cierto cosquilleo.

Entre bromas ocasionales, terminamos de bailar algunas piezas por lo que decidimos algo cansados apartarnos un rato de la pista yendo a una de las jardineras apartadas de todo ruido pero igualmente iluminada.

-La noche se siente eterna ¿no lo crees?-te pregunto mirando al cielo-Es impresionante como cada quien está en su mundo inmerso.

-La noche es joven ¿Qué no?-dices divertida a lo que solo río

-Eso me recuerda…-digo sacando un objeto de mi bolsillo y acercándome a ti un poco más posando mis manos sobre tu cabellera y colocando el pequeño broche de luna sobre ésta-…te queda muy bien-digo separándome solo un poco para contemplarte

-Gracias…-susurras con una sonrisa mirándome

-Kari…-te digo en la misma postura, sintiendo como penetran tus ojos en mi mente, acomodando un rebelde mechón detrás de oreja y finalmente sellando esa irritante distancia entre los dos, ambos inexpertos, pero poco a poco aprender juntos será lo mejor, entreabriendo tímida y temerosamente nuestros labios en un beso que era necesitado…ansiado….por lo que al separarnos lentamente me cuesta abrir los ojos…aun saboreando aquel beso.

Silencio…nadie emite sonido alguno, confusión…¿nos besamos? Yo…jamás había admitido abiertamente que me gustaras, pero no podía negar que sentía por ti algo más ayá de una simple amistad, y con tantas cosas que habían estado sucediendo pues…no podía negar aquello que tanto terror me daba. Te miro a los ojos nuevamente sintiendo mi rostro caliente por lo que estoy a punto de decir, el nerviosismo se apodera simplemente de mí.

-Kari…yo…-tartamudeo sintiéndome intimidado por la situación

-Dime…-respondes mirándome con una tímida sonrisa posando tu mano sobre la mía, dándome confort por lo que te sonrío de vuelta

-Me gustas-pronuncio finalmente mientras veo como muerdes ligeramente tus labios

-Me gustas-repites para mi gran GRAN alivio haciéndome imposible reprimir una sonrisa

-Entonces…-digo levantándome e inclinándome ante ti-Hikari Kamiya…¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-pronuncio si bien en un tono más confiado sintiéndome nervioso de aquello. Jamás había hecho esto antes por lo que emites un pequeño grito contenido y asientes solo con la cabeza y una amplia sonrisa-…Te quiero

Abres tus ojos descomunalmente mientras me siento asombrado de mis propias palabras, no pensé que aquello fuera a salir de mis labios, no hoy, no ahora…por lo que algo confundido y consternado te observo mirando el suelo y te hago levantar junto conmigo, esperando me dirijas la mirada.

-Kari yo…yo…n-no quería que…-pronuncio alterado mientras levantas tu rostro dándome otro corto peso-¿eh?

-También te quiero TK-dices con una sonrisa, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho cojo tu barbilla iniciando un nuevo beso y pronunciando entre susurros un nuevo "te quiero".


	9. Inocente

**Capítulo 9. Inocente**

Me sentía feliz…últimamente me sentía en las nubes gracias a ella, al cruzar nuestras miradas una sonrisa se nos escapaba de los labios sin siquiera pensarlo, ahora notaba lo mucho que me gustaba, bueno en realidad siempre lo noté pero no quería verla de otra manera, eso de como los mejores amigos se gustan me parece una historia demasiado trillada, pero no puedo negar que me siento víctima de la misma y estoy maravillado.

Por otro lado contemplarla tanto ha resultado algo conflictivo, sobre todo estos días, no tiene mucho mi padre me escuchó trasnochar al teléfono hablando con ella y sin que me diera cuenta estuvo observándome y oyendo una gran parte de la conversación, por lo que en ese pequeño instante emite un sonido con su garganta haciendo que alerte y despidiéndome alterado.

FLASH BACK

-T-tengo que irme, lo siento-expreso nervioso al teléfono siendo observado por la mirada divertida de mi padre

" _¿Estás bien?"_

-S-sí, es…no es nada, te veo mañana ¿si?-respondo mientras mi padre genera una mueca torcida en los labios

" _De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana entonces…Te quiero"_

-Ammm…-sé que debía responderle igual pero con mi padre allí era extraño-y-yo…yo también jejejee, descansa-sin decir más colgué-Disculpa si te desperté, yo…ya me iba a dormir

-¿Quién era?-pregunta divertido sabiendo bien de quien se trataba

-N-nadie importante-respondí nervioso sin querer hablar

-¿Una chica?...¿Kari?-pregunta divertido sonrojándome en el proceso-Creo que tenemos que hablar-pronuncia malditamente aquellas palabras entrando al cuarto mientras suspiro.

-¿No te parece que es muy tarde para una conversación?-pregunto cansado

-Parecías muy cómodo hablando con tu amiguita-ouch, esa respuesta fue un tocuhé absoluto-tranquilo que no te diré algo que no sepas

-Papá…-hablo dubitativo

-Dime algo, ¿te gusta la chica? ¿es tu novia?-pregunta algo tan evidente que creo se está divirtiendo-Bueno, eres joven hijo, no negaré que me preocupa como actúes bajo tus alborotadas hormonas.

-Papá en realidad no necesito esta conversación-hablo incómodo-ya me has dicho cosas así antes y…no soy ningún pervertido, además no es como si ahorita fuese a ocurrir aquello

-Lo menciono por precaución hijo-habla amigablemente-son muchachos y les gusta siempre ir más allá de lo que la sociedad tacha como correcto, así que lo único que quiero externarte es que no me hagas abuelo tan joven ¿bien?-dice riendo mientras siento mi rostro arder-Buenas noches campeón

Con aquellas palabras se aleja del cuarto dejándome alterado y confundido.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

¿Kari y yo? Me parece que aún es muy pronto para suponer que algo como aquello pueda acontecer entre nosotros, más no negaré que desde eso y recordando las vestimentas que traía consigo la noche del baile esos pensamientos me han atormentado, la miro un poco más…atrevidamente, su figura, sus brazos, sus piernas, sus…bueno digamos que un poco debajo del cuello. Me siento prácticamente un acosador, es mi novia, entiendo que pueda tener ideas…no tan sanas si me gusta pero no…no así.

¿A qué edad uno empieza a sentir la necesidad de algo más…íntimo? Si hago memoria recuerdo la situación comprometedora en la que encontramos a mi hermano y Mimí, si bien era un beso tenía la finta de ir por algo más allá, después anunciaron su relación de manera formal, pero se veían…lucían con una sonrisa de complicidad absoluta que no quise imaginar el motivo.

-Joven Takaishi, ¿puede responder?-pregunta el profesor sacándome de mis ideas y al notar lo cerca que está no puedo evitar exclamar mi susto produciendo la risa de mis compañeros

-¿Disculpe?-pregunto claramente confundido

-Si no le parece interesante puede retirarse joven, me sorprende viniendo de usted-expresa irritado el profesor

-L-lo siento…no volverá a suceder-digo agachando la cabeza mientras el maestro prosigue su clase.

Tras un suspiro levanto la mirada y de pronto un papelito cae en mi banca y al abrirlo encuentro una pequeña notita.

" _Últimamente te han afectado los desvelos, ¿ya no quieres trasnochar conmigo? Atte. H."_

Ante aquello siento un rubor en mi rostro…trasnochar, esa pudiera empezar a ser una palabra conflictiva, más procurando ignorar aquellos pensamientos respondo el papelito

" _Sabes que no me negaría, me encanta hacerlo contigo"_

Al enviarle la nota y ver como lo leía me guiña el ojo y escribe nuevamente otra cosa, por lo que recibo una nueva nota en el mismo papelito.

" _Sabía que te encantaba, solo conmigo disfrutas tantas horas igual jijij, puede que me hayas vuelto vanidosa"_

Ante aquello no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, por lo que escribo lo primero que se me viene a la mente.

" _Suenas seductora pequeña diablita, pero en efecto…sólo contigo es maravilloso aquello"_

Antes de poder mandar la nota es arrebatada grotescamente por el maestro quien me dedica una mirada fulminante nuevamente haciéndome sentir pequeño e insignificante en aquel momento, mientras la observo de reojo preocupada, encima este día el profesor parece estar de peor humor.

Al leer la improvisada nota de nosotros pareciera palidecer por lo que me mira indignado-¡¿Qué significa esto joven Takaishi?!

-Y-yo, disculpe no quería que…no se repetirá-hablo algo temeroso

-¿Le parece gracioso? Tiene el cinismo de desvelar su intimidad en la escuela. ¡Desvergonzado!-ante sus palabras la exclamación de sorpresa del resto no se hizo esperar mientras adoptaba un color rojizo en el rostro

-¿Intimidad? ¿De qué está…?-antes de terminar la oración me restriega el papel en la cara, y al detenerme a leer con mayor cuidado siento como la vergüenza me invade…sí, si se puede prestar a malos entendidos aunque nos estuviésemos refiriendo a otra cosa-Esto es…

-¿Con quién se envió la nota?-pregunta seriamente

No puedo, no debo decir que con Kari, al menos no hasta aclarar semejante mal entendido, ella me mira preocupada y estaba a punto de delatarse sola por lo que me adelanto a cualquier idea de ella.

-No lo diré-respondo abruptamente-Además, esto no es lo que parece

-¿No?-pregunta irónico el maestro leyendo en voz alta las notas produciendo el cuchicheo del grupo, asombrando incluso a Davis, ¡por dios! ¿qué les pasa a todos?-¿Le parece inocente? A la dirección…ahora-expresa súbitamente por lo que entre molesto y abochornado me levanto encaminado por el al lugar dejando atrás el murmullo de todos.

…

Al entrar a la dirección ni siquiera me dejaron explicar lo acontecido, intenté batallar con el director pero no conseguí nada, simplemente no querían una explicación de mi parte.

Furioso abandono el lugar con tan solo un sermón y una reprimenda por tres días de limpiar los refrigeradores de la cafetería, recordando con odio las palabras del maestro al seleccionar la sanción.

" _Con algo tan frío como aquello, espero logre bajar su calentura muchachito"_

Ante la indignación y rabia que sentía azoté la puerta sin más, frustrado me rehusé a entrar al aula, no quería que Kari me viera en ese estado, tan a la defensiva, puesto que las clases estaban por terminar opté por irme y mandarle un mensaje de que no se preocupara, que estaba bien…pero nada estaba bien…para nada.

…

Al día siguiente los rumores no se hicieron esperar, la gente me miraba, susurros, y al llegar al aula notas pegadas en mi escritorio, muchas de ellas en realidad.

" _¿Cuándo vives conmigo una aventura"_

" _El maestro de la seducción"_

" _Idiota pervertido"_

" _Sucio, goloso"_

" _¿Cobras o es gratis?"_

Molesto arranqué cada nota que encontré los arrojé a la basura, sintiéndome arder de furia, algunos me miraban burlones riendo, traté de controlarme, debo de hacerlo. De pronto siento alivio de recordar que Kari y yo aún no hacíamos publica la relación y con todo esto es mejor dejarlo así un tiempo.

El destino es curioso porque apenas y pensé en ella hace aparición preocupada y se acerca hacia mí, más le evado la mirada puesto que aún me encuentro algo molesto.

-TK tienes que decir que pasó, no dejaré que te molesten, es más yo lo diré-expresa decidida

-Claro que no, ni siquiera lo pienses-respondo alarmado pero serio-yo aclararé las cosas, tranquila ¿si? Además tres días no son nada-le digo sonriendo dulcemente para tranquilizarla

-¿Ofreciendo servicios Takaishi?-pregunta un compañero burlón

-Cállate idiota-le respondo tajante sorprendiendo a Kari

-Me sorprende que alguien tan carita como tú de niño bueno haga algo tan atrevido-vuelve a hablar tomando asiento mientras el mismo maestro que me causó el conflicto hace su entrada

-Buenos días-ante eso todo el mundo se levanta y responde el saludo.

Lamentablemente la suerte no es hoy mi aliada, y sin que pase mucho los celulares hacen ruido, siendo uno de ellos decomisado, no sin antes el maestro dirigirme una cara de odio absoluto.

-Takaishi… a dirección ahora-exclama serio

-¡¿Qué?! No hice nada-externo irritado, poco a poco algunos zumbidos y tonos se hacen presentes, siendo Davis quien me da la respuesta dejando entre ver su teléfono, la escena del gimnasio donde Kari y yo estamos casi arrinconados mientras la abrazo, por fortuna en ella no se observa su rostro.

Sin mediar palabra camino nuevamente a la dirección, sintiéndome molesto por tanto lío, por lo que el director me observa con sus ojos cansados.

-Me sorprende que un estudiante como tú esté dando tantos problemas-expresa cansino

-Me sorprende que ni siquiera me dejen explicarme-le respondo molesto

-No seas mal educado niño-habla el maestro mostrando la foto por lo que el director niega con la cabeza

-No tengo muchas opciones contigo, estás dando una pésima imagen con los demás, voy a llamar a tus padres y además…tendré que suspenderte

-¿Por una foto?-pregunto indignado

-Takeru ya no eres un niño, sabes acerca de las consecuencias de las relaciones sexuales-expresa el director-además sabes lo que algo de dicha magnitud representa para la escuela

-Director lo entiendo, pero comprenda…no hice nada-externo-y aunque hubiese sucedido, mi sexualidad es algo que no les concierne a ustedes sino a mis padres, en esa foto no se desvela ningún acto sexual, solo dos personas abrazadas o a lo sumo besándose sin llegar a más.

…

Sin dejar correr el tiempo mis padres acuden al llamado, sorpresivamente los dos, por lo que ahora me encuentro en el medio de un lío absurdo, sintiéndome entre humillado y molesto por la situación, el día anterior no había querido comunicar nada a mi madre para no preocuparla demás pero ahora…

-Me parece que es una estupidez-externa mi padre sorprendiéndome

-¿Cómo puede decir algo así?-pregunta el director asombrado

-¿Cómo puede usted ni siquiera darle la oportunidad al alumno de explicarse?-interviene molesta mi madre

-Pero...-intenta hablar el director

-Escuche claramente, esta fotografía no muestra nada sexual ni mucho menos, usted como adulto bien sabe en que consiste el coito-habla seriamente mi padre haciendo sonrojar al director

-No debería hablar de esta forma delante del chico-dice el director

-No es ningún crío-habla mi padre-si lo están acusando de algo tal como aquello las palabras crudas serán dichas con certeza

-Esto no es más que una acción burda de un profesor inculto y prepotente y de usted como un hombre falto de carácter y moral-habla mi madre levantándose del asiento al igual que mi padre-solo una mente sucia como la de ustedes pueden acusar a un muchacho que ha destacado en la escuela desde siempre por inmoral, viendo lo que claramente es un abrazo como un acto sexual-expresa aventando el teléfono sobre el escritorio

Antes de haber más palabras la puerta es abierta por mi novia sorprendiendo y sintiéndose aturdida por el claro tenso ambiente que la rodea.

-Esa foto…soy yo-habla tímidamente por lo que me levanto para tomar su mano mientras ella me sonríe-me pasó un accidente y TK me abrazó, tan solo me estaba ayudando, nada más.

-Lo defiende por ser su amigo-habla el maestro dedicándole todos una mirada fulminante

-Claro que no, no soy la única que puede atestiguar, la mitad de la clase está allá afuera esperando su turno de hablar de ser necesario, observé bien la foto y más de uno recordó el día-habla decidida ella-TK no ha hecho nada, y esas notas eran mías.

-¿Qué notas?-pregunta mi madre pacíficamente

-La indecencia de su hijo señora-muestra el maestro el papel por lo que mi padre se lo arrebata de la mano y comienza a reír en una sonora carcajada-¿le parece divertido?

-Definitivamente tiene la mente repugnante-habla mi padre sorprendiendo al maestro-Kari linda, por trasnochar hablabas de las llamadas por teléfono que han mantenido hasta noche ¿o me equivoco?-pregunta amablemente a lo que ella asiente-Ahí tiene su burda respuesta-expresa rompiendo la nota

-Pero el muchacho no dijo nada-interviene el director

-Porque nunca me dieron oportunidad-hablo ahora yo-intenté explicarme y simplemente me mandaron a callar dándome un castigo injusto, nunca me permitieron nada

-Vaya autoridad-menciona irónica mi madre

-Comprendo, fue un error, disculpen haberlos hecho venir hasta aquí señores, joven-expresa arrepentido el director-pueden retirarse todos

-No-digo ágilmente antes de que alguien salga ganándome las miradas de todos-me estuvieron molestando desde ayer por celular, vengo a la escuela y encuentro notas nada agradable para cualquiera y todo por culpa del maestro y de usted que no saben como hacer su trabajo…¡exijo una disculpa pública!-expreso molesto asombrando a Kari y notando como mis padres me miran con orgullo

-No haré algo como eso-habla indignado el maestro

-Entonces será interesante la noticia de mañana ¿no?-habla mi madre burlona-La escuela de Odaiba es causante de escándalos sexuales injustos en jóvenes…habrá que trabajar en el título ¿verdad Hiroaki?-mi padre emite una sonrisa socarrona

-Claro…o no mencionamos que…Natsuko y yo trabajamos en la prensa, ¿lindo no creen?-dice mi padre viendo a ambos hombres temerosos

…

El ruido del micrófono no se hace esperar y mi presencia con una sonrisa superior está adornando en todo mi interior y exterior por las palabras que acaban de salir de los labios del director y maestro.

" _Tras un mal entendido se ha alborotado una multitud de estudiantes, por lo que como es propiamente debido hacemos ahora una disculpa al joven Takeru Takaishi por haber manchado su nombre respecto a…rumores. Gracias"_

Mi cara demuestra lo que quería…arrogancia, porque a como estuve recibiendo mensajes no podía sentir otra cosa en estos momentos, en especial al ver la cara roja de furia del profesor, en especial ante mis palabras frente al público en el micrófono.

" _Los perdono"._


	10. Bendita adolescencia

**Capítulo 10. Bendita adolescencia.**

Ha pasado un mes desde que mi relación con Kari inició, y ha ido bastante bien, en realidad me he sentido mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, sin contar ciertos inconvenientes existentes al inicio de todo, pero en general estamos bien. Aunque nos han tachado nuestros hermanos de cursis insufribles porque nos gusta mandarnos mensajes hasta tarde, y esas largas conversaciones traen como consecuencia unas ojeras pronunciadas a la mañana siguiente y sonrisas cómplices del uno al otro que no pasan desapercibidas por el resto.

Sin embargo no todo es tan hermoso, tuve una conversación…intensa con Tai luego de la discusión que se generó con mi maestro y el director.

FLASH BACK

-¡Más te vale que aquello prevalezca como un malentendido TK! ¿Entendiste?-pronuncia el castaño apañándose en mi camiseta

-S-sí-respondo mientras me suelto de él-¡Ya lo sé! Nunca le faltaría al respeto a Kari Tai

-Respóndeme algo Takaishi, y más te vale ser sincero-expresa con un tono nada amistoso

-¿Q-qué quieres?-pregunto dudoso retrocediendo sutilmente dos pasos

-¿La has tocado?-pregunta serio mientras mi cara sube de color negando abruptamente permitiéndole al mayor largar un suspiro-Menos mal-dice suavizando su expresión-Así debe de ser, ambos son muy chicos para eso todavía

-Tai…-expreso abochornado completamente

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

De solo recordarlo me siento apenado otra vez, ¿qué se traía el mundo conmigo queriendo tocar este tema? Mi padre ya ha hablado conmigo lo suficiente y desde que comencé a salir con Kari ese tipo de conversación ha ido en ascenso no solo con él sino también con mi hermano, como sino recordara la fogosidad con la que lo encontramos con Mimí hace un tiempo sin quererme imaginar algo más allá de eso. No me mortificaría tanto por imaginar cuantas charlas más no tendré, no eso no es lo malo, sino que ahora me están haciendo pensar en ello. No me considero un santo pero tampoco un pervertido, es decir, no negaré que Kari me vuelve loco, ella es físicamente atractiva para mí, quizás hasta…demasiado pero no pensaría en faltarle al respeto, así no soy yo. Pero tanto que han tocado el tema me están haciendo darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

-¿Estás bien TK?-pregunta la dulce y suave voz de mi mamá

-S-sí-respondo apenado-no es nada-hablo con una tímida sonrisa

-Últimamente has estado algo desorientado, ¿te pasa algo?-pregunta mi fiel amigo que se encontraba nuevamente a mi lado mientras niego con la cabeza

-No es nada Patamón, tan solo ando en las nubes-respondo con simpleza

-Imagino que Kari está abordada en la misma nube ¿cierto?-pregunta mi madre divertida

-¡M-ma-mamá!-respondo sonrojado causando la risa de los presentes por lo que suspiro con desgane

-Has estado más distraído de lo usual TK ¿quieres hablar de algo conmigo?-pregunta con una cara suave por lo que entrecierro los ojos mirándola acusadoramente

-¿Papá te dijo algo cierto?-pregunto receloso a lo que ríe como niña traviesa

-Puede ser-responde divertida-me atrapaste jijiji, estoy enterada por él y sobre todo tu hermano que han estado "conversando"-ante aquello evado la mirada

-¿Qué conversaciones?-pregunta curioso mi amigo

-N-nada en particular-respondo nervioso

-Pláticas de niños grandes Patamón jjijii-responde mi madre a lo que él la observa fijamente-nada de lo que debas preocuparte, es más, ¿por qué no vas al cuarto de TK por unos dulces ¿si?-ante la emoción por la comida vuela feliz a mi habitación-Entonces amor, dime-habla tomando mis manos-¿Quieres hablar de algo conmigo?

-Ya tuve suficientes conversaciones mamá-respondo retirando mis manos amablemente-no creo que necesite otra

-Bueno eso es verdad, pero no has oído el toque femenino ¿o sí?-pregunta con una sonrisa por lo que suspiro negando con la cabeza-Mira amor, lo que yo tengo que decir no es más o menos valioso de lo que te han dicho, pero quiero que sepas que así como ya estoy segura te han dicho no estás en edad de hacer otro tipo de cosas por mucha curia que sientas, Kari es una niña maravillosa, cualquiera lo es, y estoy segura que no te gustaría hacerla sentir mal a ella o a su familia ¿o sí?

-N-no-respondo cabizbajo-Mamá…la verdad es que no quiero continuar con el tema, sé que todo el mundo anda con eso en mente pero entre Kari y yo no ha sucedido nada, ella…-comento nervioso-bueno ella me gusta sí, pero no la obligaría a hacer algo que no quiera

-¿Entonces has pensado en eso?-pregunta curiosa mientras me exalto negando rápidamente

-No quise decir eso-respondo con el color en el rostro-y-yo, me refiero a que…¡na-nada pasará! ¿bien! Es todo

Sin decir más se levanta y besa mi cabeza dejándome allí con los nervios de punta, para intentar calmar mis nervios observo me retraso un poco pero al percatarme de la hora le levanto rumbo a casa de mi ahora novia, ya que habíamos quedado de ver películas en la tarde.

Iba seguido de mi amigo quien conversaba animosamente sobre lo que había sucedido estando en el digimundo y de cuan bien se estaban llevando todos por lo que sonreía satisfecho. Tras una amena conversación llegamos a la residencia siendo recibidos por Gatomón quien nos permitió la entrada.

-¿Dónde está Kari?-pregunto curioso al no verla

-Se está bañando, ya casi termina es que sus padres se fueron tarde de casa-responde la gatita sin más

-¿No está alguien más?-pregunto sorprendido a lo que ella niega

-Tai dijo que iría donde Izzy para que le explicara unas cosas y sus padres fueron a visitar a un pariente enfermo, por lo que nos dejaron aquí-responde ella

-Comprendo…bueno entonces la esperaré-hablo con una sonrisa mientras veo como ella y Patamón desaparecen de mi vista rumbo a la cocina mientras ojeo las cosas de la sala. Para fijarme en las imágenes que hay en la casa.

Kari disfruta mucho la fotografía por lo que desde muy niña se encargó de retratar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, paisajes, animales, su familia, por lo que tenían varias ilustraciones en la pared con orgullo de haber sido capturadas por su pequeña hija, tras subir unos cuatro escalones me quedé fijo en una foto que siempre había sido mi favorita, una que decidieron por capricho de los menores adornar la pared de la casa, en la que nos encontrábamos ella, Tai, Matt y yo jugando en un pequeño parque acuático a los 10 años, batallamos mucho para conseguir aquello y en la foto salíamos todos empapados con unas cuantas burbujas adornando el panorama. No pude evitar sonreír ante ello.

-¿TK?-pregunta la voz de la castaña desde el segundo piso con el cabello húmedo y envuelta en una toalla claramente asombrada aumentando el color en mi rostro queriendo retroceder mis pasos y cayendo torpemente de lo poco que avancé en la escalera.

-¡TK!-expresa preocupado Patamón asomándose seguidamente su amiga en el proceso-¿estás bien?

-S-sí-respondo mirando de reojo a Kari tenía un rubor en el rostro por lo que bajé mi vista mordiéndome el labio sin saber que responder

-Gatomón, ¿por qué no me dijiste que ya estaban abajo?-pregunta molesta hacia su amiga que la mira deprimida

-Perdón, se me pasó dar aviso-responde decaída la gatita causando un suspiro en la castaña

-Está bien, yo…-decía observándome por lo que al cruzarse nuestras miradas el rubor regresó y las evadimos-y-ya vuelvo-dicho aquello entra a su habitación dejándome allí con el corazón y el resto de mi cuerpo en un estado de nerviosismo impresionante

-¿Cómo te caíste?-pregunta la minina preocupada-creo que no hay curitas para esto-habla observando un pequeño corte que me hice con una parte dañada de la escalera-iremos por curitas, vamos Patamón

Antes que pudiera negarme ya habían salido del hogar dejándome solos con ella, por lo que tras levantarme y esperar unos minutos hizo su aparición con el rostro bajo y una mirada tímida.

-No sabía que ya habías llegado-habla mirando al suelo-lo siento

-N-no está bien, creo que debí…esperar-respondo nervioso mirando hacia un costado

El silencio era evidente en el ambiente sin saber muy bien que decir, más fue ella quien decidió destruirlo sutilmente

-Emmm…¿qué estabas mirando hace un momento?-pregunta a lo que me levanto del sillón

-Esa fotografía-respondo por lo que me sonríe dulcemente-Desde niña te gustó la fotografía y esa en particular es una de mis favoritas

-Eso no es nada, tengo muchas más en mi cuarto, ven vamos te mostraré los álbumes-respondió jalándome del brazo tras ella-¡Observa!

Al entrar en su habitación no había duda que era la de una persona que ama la fotografía, tenía tiempo que no visitaba su habitación y no recuerdo que hubiera tantas imágenes pegadas.

-Wow Kari esto es…impresionante-expresé bastamente asombrado mientras ella me invitaba a tomar asiento en la cama por lo que sonreí y observamos un álbum que tenía entre las manos

-Estas las he tomado desde niña, somos nosotros-expresan pasando las páginas pero dejando a la vista una mía que parecía mantener oculta

-Espera espera espera-señalo volviendo la hoja y cogiendo la foto-¿cuándo tomaste esta?-pregunto asombrado mientras sostengo la imagen donde aparezco saliendo de las duchas sin camiseta luego de un partido de baloncesto a los 12 años mientras ella muerde su labio

-Eeee…esa…-responde nerviosamente-b-bueno ¿recuerdas que formé parte del club de fotografía?-asiento simplemente-pues en aquel partido tomé las imágenes del periódico escolar y….-no puedo evitar sentir ternura al ver como juguetea con sus dedos

-¿Pensabas publicar esto?-pregunto algo asombrado mientras ella niega con la cabeza rápidamente

-D-digamos que…se…se coló la foto en mi cámara sin que me diera cuenta y cuando revelé las fotos noté que…que la había tomado-responde totalmente ruborizada

-¿Y por qué la conservaste?-pregunto tímidamente con un ligero rubor en las mejillas

-N-no sé-habla ella apenada-solo…la dejé allí-al mirarla así no pude evitar que una sonrisa pícara se formara en mis labios decidido a molestarla

-Que pervertida eres Kari, mira que tener una foto mí así-le hablo burlón a lo que ella me golpea el hombro alterada

-No soy ninguna pervertida-responde con el ceño fruncido-la…la foto solo se coló y…

-¿Y quién toma las fotos? ¿La cámara solita? No que yo sepa-le hablo divertido zarandeando de un lado a otro la foto con burla

-¡Odioso! Dame eso-dice levantándose para tomar la foto a lo que me inclino hacia atrás para evadirla

-Y encima de todo la quieres conservar, vaya muchacha-le digo burlón causando su enfado por lo que se avienta sobre mí mientras batallamos entre forcejeos hasta que finalmente caemos sobre la cama saliendo ella victoriosa

-¡Mía!-dice victoriosa volteándome a ver debajo de ella quedándose muda en el acto al notar la cercanía-Y-yo…

-Y así quieres que no te diga pervertida-con mi comentario no hace más que fruncir el ceño causando mi risa mientras hace un amago intento por ahogarme con sus almohadas mientras comienzo a carcajearme-Bueno bueno, me rindo

-No tienes tanta suerte fíjate-dice sacándome la lengua juguetonamente mientras queda sentada sobre mi regazo

-Es una lástima-respondo sin pensar pero al darme cuenta de su silencio volteo a verla con el rubor intenso nuevamente en sus mejillas-q-quiero decir…ammm…-evado su mirada nervioso más no contaba con lo que ella haría

Reacciono sorpresivamente al notar como ella mueve su cadera hacia delante sintiendo el roce de nuestras ropas por lo que muerdo mi labio conteniendo un jadeo, ella se aproxima hacia mí quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro del otro manteniendo su mirada sobre la mía por lo que cierro los ojos al sentir como sus labios se depositan sobre los mío y en un instante se separan por lo que volteo a verla asombrado al no sentir su peso sobre mi cuerpo.

-Así que así luce un chico emocionado-dice con burla ella a lo que me observo ruborizándome de inmediato encogiendo mis piernas pegadas a las mías causando su risa

-Eres…-respondo entre molesto y avergonzado de encontrarme en esta situación-Como si a ti no te pasara-ella deja de reír para mirarme

-C-cl-claro que no, no soy tan…tú-responde sonrojada por lo que me acerco a ella despacio, casi como si la asechara, sintiendo como se mezclan nuestras pesadas respiraciones

-¿Segura?-pregunto embelesado por su presencia y rubor-mientras me voy posicionando sobre ella mirándonos el uno al otro, casi como si pidiera permiso depósito un tímido beso en sus labios.

Despacio, lento, suave, como si fuese la primera vez que nos besamos, paralizados el uno al otro, y tras sentir el momento entre abro los labios poco a poco siendo correspondido por ella, como queriendo verificar si nuestros labios podían encajar, y dando pequeños roces con la lengua en su labio siento la respuesta de ella, ambos inexpertos, algo torpe pero dulce, percibiendo el dulce sabor de su boca, la suavidad que ésta poseía, y al mismo tiempo percibiendo cada vez más mi agitada respiración.

-Takeru…-susurra ella haciendo que sienta una corriente eléctrica en mi cuerpo por el tono tan…lascivo en el cual sentí que lo pronunció por lo que poco a poco recorro con la yema de mis dedos sus brazos, el contorno de su cintura.

Ella coloca sus manos sobre mi pecho posándolas de arriba hacia abajo, sintiéndome estremecer, y comenzando a besar con lentitud su cuello, saboreando su piel, mientras escucho su voz agitada, y como levanta su rodilla haciéndola presionar mi entrepierna que se encontraba en estos momentos bastante despierta por lo que sin querer presione un poco sobre su cuello en un intento de ahogar un suspiro, más me detuve de toda acción cuando sentí otro toque en la misma sensible zona, siendo ella con su rodilla que presionaba sin ejercer una fuerza mayor haciendo que cerrara los ojos en el proceso por la sensación mientras mordía mis labios para tratar de tranquilizarme vanamente.

Ella poco a poco se fue levantando quedando sentados el uno frente al otro, entonces noté como no dejaba de mirar ese lugar, sintiéndome avergonzado intenté cubrirme con la mano más ella la sostuvo y lamió uno de los dedos de ésta haciéndome sentir un escalofrío. Por lo que la besé con más ansiedad que al inicio de este…ritual, no sé bien como nombrarlo, con una gran lentitud coloqué una mano en su pecho sintiendo como emite un suspiro y muerde con fuerza mi labio inferior mientras muevo mi mano, casi masajeando esa sensible área suya, percibiendo por sobre la ropa como algo resaltaba un poco, para después colocar la otra mano en el restante escuchándola suspirar, mientras ella coloca su mano sobre mi pantalón masajeando del mismo modo que anteriormente con su rodilla, nos hincamos el uno frente al otro por lo que la rodeé con mis brazos mientras la besaba cesando así las caricias, mientras ella se aleja para besar mi cuello con fuerza, sintiendo pequeñas mordidas en el proceso mientras bajo las manos a su espalda baja haciendo que ella apriete sus labios más en mi cuello.

Poco a poco nos fuimos separando el uno del otro, con la respiración agitada, el rostro sonrojado y el cuerpo con la temperatura elevada mirándonos fijamente, como sorprendidos de nuestras acciones, por lo que emití una tímida sonrisa para ella que enseguida me respondió.

-Creo que…deberíamos ir abajo-hablo apenado más con una sonrisa a lo que ella asiente

-¿Dónde fueron los chicos?-pregunta de pronto saliendo de la ensoñación ella y haciéndome reaccionar a mí

-Cierto, dijeron que irían a comprar curitas-respondo levantándome de golpe-quizás debamos ir por ellos a…

-TK-interrumpe ella con la mirada baja y el rubor en su rostro

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundido

-Emmm…tuu…eee….-habla dubitativa ella haciendo ademanes burdos con las manos-allí-dice señalándome por lo que volteo a verme y mi rostro se enciende girándome abruptamente notando mi aun presente erección

-Y-yo…ammm…-hablo nervioso y avergonzado-ammm…¿po-podría…podría pasar al…baño?-hablo con una risa nerviosa

-Cl-cla-claro-responde igual de nerviosa-v-ve tu…allá-dice volteando el rostro a lo que asiento torpemente saliendo disparado de su vista encerrándome en el baño y suspirando

Al notar mi estado no puedo evitar que el color suba a mi rostro nuevamente pero no dejando de lado una sonrisa en mis labios, recordarlo, al ver mis manos, sin más agito mi cabeza, nada de esto me ayudará a calmarme, tan solo…tan solo unos segundos, abro el grifo mojándome con agua fría tratando de divagar en cosas insignificantes y no aquellas imágenes.

En el momento en que siento estar mejor salgo del baño asomándome al piso de abajo donde se encuentra la castaña con nuestros compañeros por lo que atiendo al acto.

-Hola-hablo tímidamente con una sonrisa

-Hola-responde en el mismo estado-me dijeron que te lastimaste así que trajeron estas-dice mostrándome las curitas y volteando a ver dónde me había lastimado, lo cual segundos antes dejó de importarme por mucho

-Claro...-respondo colocando la bendita en su lugar-gracias, bueno y ¿por qué tardaron tanto?-pregunto a nuestros amigos

-Nosotros no tardamos-responde gatomón dejándonos desconcertados-Íbamos a entrar y abrimos un poco la puerta pero…-ante aquello no pudimos evitar alarmarnos

-Se veían tan bien que decidimos no interrumpir y venimos acá abajo-termina mi amigo haciendo que suelte el aire contenido de mi pecho por alivio-¿aún veremos películas?

-Emmm..sí pero-ella voltea a verme y baja su vista-¿te parece si mejor vamos al cine?-entendiendo el mensaje y sabiendo de más que ambos teníamos que analizar lo acontecido asentí

Sin más que decir y prometiendo comprar comida a nuestros compañeros nos encaminamos al lugar mientras ellos iban delante de nosotros que estábamos sumergidos en un silencio.

-Kari…-hablé tratando de disculparme con ella sintiéndome un tarado en ese momento

-No digas nada-interrumpe la castaña deteniendo su andar-yo…bueno…

-Me gustó-dije sin rodeos recibiendo su mirada sorprendida-yo…bueno no te puedo negar que físicamente no me…gustas….pero no quiero que sientas que te presiono o que espero algo más allá…si te molestó lo que sucedió…-ella me calla con un beso dejándome confundido

-Fue lindo-dice con una tímida sonrisa-no estoy segura de cuan bien o mal fue que sucediera pero…no estoy molesta porque…porque es contigo

-Te quiero-pronuncio captando su atención-por eso si algo llegase a suceder…espero, ¡no!...deseo que sea contigo porque te quiero

-También te quiero-dice sonriendo-pero prefiero que…vayamos poco a poco ¿si?-pregunta tímidamente a lo que respondo con un casto y corto beso

-No haré nada que tu no quieras, también me da nervio no creas que no-respondo algo sonrojado-pero lo que si te aseguro es que al ritmo que sea, pero será tu ritmo, ¿bien? –con aquello asiente cogiendo mi mano y retomando nuestro andar donde impacientes nos esperaban los digimosn

Ahora tengo algo más en mente, algo en lo que pensar, un nivel algo elevado en la relación pero que sin dudar alguno es hermoso a su lado, si bien la adolescencia representa muchas cosas, puede que unas sean mejores que otras, dejamos de ser unos niños y muchas cosas pueden llegar a suceder o emociones podemos sentir, pero tal como dijo mi madre en la pubertad, podré sobre llevarlo, aunque con mi hermosa novia ahora estaré más ansioso, pero así es esto, y quizás solo por ahora pueda decir que la adolescencia no es tan mala…pero siempre será compleja.


End file.
